The Sands of Change and Truth
by apricot2516
Summary: The most infamous thief in Egypt has a forgotten past & not so humble beginnings, falling victim to palace scandal and intrigues. His struggle to find himself and the girl he lost. Vex, Revolution,& Azureshipping.A little for everyone! Chap 1 revised R&R!
1. The Intrigue

**New story! yay! I had this idea, it just kind of popped up in my head as I was listening to the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. **

**Something(s) to consider:**

**1. A few characters are sort of off/out of place (ex Isis being Yami's mother and Shadi being Anzu's father. Please don't tell me this is wrong...I know! It's for the sake of my story). I really want to refrain from making my own characters. BUT I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Please enjoy!**

--

Isis took a deep breath as she handed the slave girl a small vial from the sleeve of her silken cloak. She nodded and the girl bowed without a word and scurried off to the kitchens. In the distance she could see the lavish pyramids, creating a marvelous mural in the sky. How it contrasted her inner desires. She turned from the balcony to enter her dressing room to prepare for bed. Not that the king would visit his less favorite wife. Isis smirked viciously. The glimmering Egyptian sun was setting on the steaming sands and the façade of a happy royal family.

Through the mirror she could see her flushed complexion and the distraught in her eyes. She had hesitated for a moment but then remembered this was what she HAD to do. Her son's honor depended on it. Her honor would thrive from it. With the less worthy of the Pharaoh's two wives gone, Isis would be free to take the title of Queen, which should have been hers from the beginning. It should be her son who should be next in line, not the rascal son of some foreign beauty from the other side of the Mediterranean. Her line was pure Egyptian, making her the rightful Queen in her own mind. This other woman was a stranger to their lands though she spoke the language with ease. And she was beautiful in an exotic way, though Isis turned her nose at her fairer complexion and light hair color. It was no surprise the King took her as his own upon the completion of the alliance between their two nations. Had the Pharaoh not gone in person to meet with his counterpart, he never would have met _her_.

Isis gritted her teeth as she remembered the day her father told her she would still be marrying the King, but not to become Queen. The marriage had been arranged since she had been an infant, yet the sudden change in the contract was almost enough for Isis's father to withdraw her from the agreement. It had been the King himself who insisted the wedding still take place. He had begged at Isis's feet, claiming he was a man of his word and would honor the wishes of his father and her own, as it had been the previous Pharaoh who finalized the contract. She hated to settle for second best, but her father insisted it was this marriage or one even further away from putting the Ishtar name in royal letters.

It was almost as awful as the day he told her of her baby brother Marik's brutal murder. How she missed him. It hadn't been that long ago. Isis and the boy had different mothers and were 12 years apart. He would have been about 5 or 6. It was likely that Marik's mother had been a whore, as Isis's mother had died when she was young. Isis did not know for sure; the woman had never been permitted into the castle. It was speculated that Malik's less fortunate half of the family had something to do with inspiring the killing.

She lay down in her enormous bed and sighed. She tried to sleep, but her mind was flooded with thoughts and possibilities. She hoped for her son's sake that this could not be traced back to her. Her plan seemed fool proof: Pay off the slave girl to poison the Queen's food and then have her bodyguard Shadi kill the girl for "not doing her job correctly", which would be overlooked since the girl was her property. It rendered her virtually blameless. No one could trace the Queen's death to her.

She shivered at the thought of anything happening to her little boy because of her actions. The Pharaoh was merciful, but only to an extent. Her covers only comforted her chill slightly. Soon, she would have the Pharaoh with her every night to keep her warm. He would no longer spend the evenings exclusively with his trophy wife. The entire subject was a sore one for Isis. The king had not visited her bedchamber since soon after Atem had been born. He seemed less satisfied with her after she had endured childbirth, but he did not seem to share the same complaints with the Queen, even though she had given birth to Ryou nearly three years before Atem had been born. Even more recently, after the birth of Amane, Ryou's sister and Atem's half sister, the Pharaoh was always at her bedside. It had even been rumored the Queen was pregnant _again_.

All of the weighing on her, she leapt up from her hours long attempt of slumber. She stared at herself again in the mirror. Though her makeup had faded and a tear fell down her cheek, she was beautiful. Men would die to get their hands on her. The king was a fool, choosing anyone but a true Egyptian for the Queen of EGYPT.

'As a pure aristocrat of noble Egyptian birth, this is what I'm reduced to? Crying over the man who is rightfully mine! Everyone thinks I am barren and can't give the king more children. If they only knew how that foreign bitch is stealing him!' she shoved some books and pottery off of a nearby table.

"Such queen like behavior," a voice said from the darkness. She stood up suddenly.

"Shadi!" she gasped.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Oh don't act so surprised. The Queen is dead. Her guards found her dead in her sleep," he bowed.

Isis let out an evil cackle and then restrained herself.

"I must act shocked to avoid suspicion. I mustn't give any hint that I had anything to do with this…" she said, snapping her fingers, signaling her dressing maids to bring her a new garment. Her loud and vivacious red dressing was too much for the circumstances. She wanted to opt for something less bold. Now was not the time to be displaying her wits. Not yet.

"A wise decision, my lady," Shadi agreed.

"So then the slave is taken care of as well?" she asked from behind her changing curtain.

"Indeed," he gulped, remembering what he had done. Killing ruthless men after his mistress, any member of the royal family, or one attempting to steal a Millennium Item was one thing, but he hated harming children, especially girls. He had a young daughter of his own…but Isis didn't know about that. If she did, she would surely dismiss him. Their relationship was an interesting one. Shadi was not quite sure how to explain it. He knew she cared for her husband, but he could tell she was beginning to become frustrated. Surely she would see that if the king would not love her, he would. Guarding the Millennium Items was his primary occupation, but the Pharaoh himself had asked him to guard Isis many years ago as well. Anything he did to upset her would not reflect well on his abilities. He was so close now, any mention of another woman was sure to diminish his chances.

"Good," she muttered, stepping out from her curtain. She wore an opaque white Egyptian gown with black trimmings around the hem and sleeves that was rather low-cut in Shadi's opinion. She wore only her golden Millennium necklace to adorn her beauty. Her maid had also touched on her make up to make her eyes look very seductive. He offered her his arm, leading them out into the throne room where the King waited. There were only guards and advisors surrounding him. They grew quiet as she captivated their attention.

Upon entering, she patted her eyes and bowed with Shadi behind her now.

"Your highness…" she said to the red rug beneath her as she kept her head down.

"Rise, Isis. Tell me, where have you been this evening?"

"I retired early this evening in my room, my lord," she assured, looking him in the eyes now. He turned to a guard who had been assigned to Isis's room's door for that evening who nodded in agreement and muttered a few inaudible words to the king.

"Very well. Guards, search the palace for any signs of suspicion," he ordered.

"My king…pray tell, what happened?" Isis asked, just below his feet now. He turned to look away from his wife.

"The Queen's guards found her dead in her sleep. No sign of struggle…no sign of a murder attempt," he said, his eyes darting up at her sharply. Isis's eyes grew wide, half in true shock, half in artificial.

"Perhaps she died of disease or other natural causes, my King?" Shadi suggested. The Pharaoh ignored him. He didn't WANT to believe this was the case, but such a lack of evidence was leaving him no choice. He retained his gaze on Isis.

"Sire, I can assure you I wouldn't…." he waved a hand to the others in the room, commanding them to leave. Once they had, she pulled her close.

"It is widely known you were jealous of the Queen, Isis," he said forcefully placing a hand near her neck.

"I longed for your affections, yes, but not at the sake of the Queen! What's precious to you is precious to me. I tried to treat Her Majesty as a sister, to please you, my Lord," she said bowing her head again. He jerked it back up to look her in the eyes as he latched on to her throat.

"Why shouldn't I suspect you?" he growled, his grip on her throat now tighter.

"Please, my King, I beg you….stop! I did nothing!" she struggled to free herself from his clutches. The king said nothing more as he kept his hold on her.

"Who are my children to turn to for a mother now? I know you will not care for Ryou," he said squinting his eyes.

"Sire," she said gasping, "Am I not the mother of your son Atem also?"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he dropped her from his grasp. She placed a gentle hand to her throbbing neck and breathed heavily.

"You are right. I suppose it would take a true monster to kill another child's mother. You are no monster, Isis. But you are not angel either. If I discover you had ANYTHING to do with this, it will be the end for you, my wife!" he cried as he stormed from the throne room.

Isis held back tears as Shadi, who had been permitted to stay in the corners of the room, helped her up. He felt as though he had let her down, but he was not allowed to intervene when the King was inflicting pain, not even on his own mistress. No one had that authority.

The two walked back to her chambers to prepare for the funeral services that evening.

"You did well," Shadi said softly.

Once inside the chambers, Isis sighed.

"Now you may address me as the future Queen that I am!" she said delightfully, clasping her hands together with joy.

"Your highness, when do you think the King will crown you? After the customary month?"

"Most likely longer, seeing as how he loved her so. But unless he divorces me, which won't happen will simply HAVE to name me Queen eventually!" she snickered. She was taken aback with herself since she showed no remorse. It was not like her to be a killer, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

A portrait of her son on the nearby wall caught her eye. He was down on one knee, his right arm place across his chest in a symbolic royal stance.

'He is so young. He will not understand what I have done for him, but watching him and helping him grow to be a mighty ruler will be a rewarding thank you,' she thought. 'Once I am proclaimed Queen, he can truly begin his preparation to ascend the throne.'

"My Queen," Shadi interrupted her dreams," what will become of the other prince and princess?"

Isis was quiet for a moment. She had not pondered this fully yet, getting rid of the Queen had been her first and only priority.

"Hmmm," she thought. "I am not quite sure." She evaluated various possibilities in her mind. Ryou was not visibly much older than Atem. She could easily raise the other two children as her own, with Atem favored of course. But did she want to? A brother so close to Atem could easily become a rival for power. Amane would prove no harm, the throne usually skipped over princesses to the next capable prince, unless one could not be found. Then she pictured the three children together, not liking the image in her head. They would be a reminder for the King of his previous wife and lost memories. But he would allow no harm to come to them for sure. Hopefully he would overrule Ryou's birthright as firstborn of the Queen and grant the title of Prince Royal to Atem. She cringed. The very thought of Ryou and Amane reminded her of the deceased Queen and rekindled her jealousy.

"I will deal with that when the time comes. For now they are the least of my worries!" she said, reclining on a lounge chair on her balcony as maids served her luscious sweets and delicious liquors. She sipped and munched away as she basked in her victory before being forced to return to her charade, pretending to mourn while secretly rejoicing.


	2. The Second Plot

As the weeks passed by, the realization that his mother was forever gone sunk in with the young Prince Ryou. He was a young boy of six and would likely remember his mother while his younger sister Amane, who was two, would not. The Pharaoh had given him a small portrait of her to keep in his room. He looked at it often; his mother had always been so calming. Ryou was tempered and feisty, but overall a good child. The Queen had always brought out the best in him.

He held the portrait in his hands and gazed down, causing his tears to roll off his cheeks. Suddenly, the prince heard footsteps and saw King Akhenamkhanen entering his bedroom.

"My Son," he said firmly. Ryou wiped his tears away quickly and sniffled.

"Yes, Father?" he asked as the King approached him and knelt, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Your mother's mourning period is ending soon," he said

"Yes, I know sir…I just miss her so much," Ryou said sniffling.

"I miss her very much too, Ryou. No one can ever take her place," he said as he hugged Ryou briefly.

"You mean….uhh…I mean, what about Lady Isis? Atem's mother? Won't she be Queen now?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"You are too young to worry about such things, boy," he growled. "But be firm when you speak, even to me."

"I am sorry Father," Ryou bowed his head.

"It's alright Ryou," he said comfortingly. "Raise your chin." The King could see the tears forming in the young Prince's eyes.

"You must be strong, my son. Remember, you are a prince. Someday you will be Pharaoh. The people will rely on your strength, courage and wisdom," he concluded as he left the room, leaving Ryou with his thoughts.

The boy looked down now at his Millennium Ring, touching its golden trinkets. The Millennium Item guardian, Shadi, had given it to him when he had been born. Shadi knew using his own items who was destined to posses which items. Ryou had the Ring, the King possessed the Puzzle, Lady Isis owned the Necklace, his cousin Seto held the Rod, and guardian Shadi had kept all of the others thus far. Atem still held no item, which was also a likely reason she was angered. Shadi still possessed several of the items, waiting to see whom they should be given to.

Ryou did not fully understand the purpose of the Items, but he knew they symbolized peace and justice throughout the land of Egypt. He also knew that his father and uncle had created them in order to protect the nation in event of an unstoppable attack.

Later, after a short nap, Ryou found himself being awoken by a spiky haired youngster: his half brother, who was three.

"Ryou, Ryou! Wake up! Let's go out in the courtyard and play!" Atem begged.

"What? Oh, ok. Sure thing Atem! Let me get my shoes," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Atem jumped up and down excitedly, waiting for his big brother. The two scurried down the corridors and outside, where several other children of nobles had gathered. A game involving a cowhide ball had been arranged and the boys anxiously joined. Ryou wasn't the best at sports, but he wasn't terrible either.

"Come on, your highness!" Seto, his cousin and priest in training, said almost mockingly to Atem as he prepared to kick. His foot met with the ball with ease and it cleared the other boy's heads.

"Ryou's up next!" another boy yelled. "Everyone move in!"

"Quiet you, or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" Seto replied to his teammate. The others laughed, some cringed. Some of the nobility had raised their children that the Shadow Games were not joke, but most realized that Seto was not capable of such a threat. He was the son of the Pharaoh's brother, making him important and strong, but had not acquired such strength yet.

"Thanks Seto," Ryou said.

"That's what friends are for, sire!" Seto replied with a smile as he tossed the ball to Ryou. He kicked it far into the outer part of the courtyard. Amazed with himself, Ryou jumped for joy. A scuffle soon caught his eye. Two other boys were fighting over the ball, and Atem was trying to break it up.

"Guys, guys, come on, stop!" Atem pleaded. Ryou knew this was his chance.

"As Prince of Egypt I command you to stop this nonsense!" he yelled, his Millennium Ring illuminating. The boys' eyes became black for only an instant as they forgot why they were fighting and plopped down. They scratched their heads as the others stared at Ryou.

"Prince Ryou….that's so awesome!" one boy cheered. Almost all of the others roared in agreement. Seto patted him on the back and flashed him a meek smile.

"I could have done that if I hadn't left my Millennium Rod in the temple, show off!" he joked.

"Yeah yeah," Ryou smirked. Prince Atem crossed his arms. He didn't like that his brother had done that. It had stolen all the attention from him! He wanted to be the hero…and he wanted a Millennium Item….

(Later that evening)

"But Mother! Ryou has one!" Atem wailed.

"Yes, Atem, I know dear! It will be a matter of time before you get one! You will in time, trust me!" Isis replied. She turned to Shadi, who was nearby.

"Can't you do anything about him receiving an Item?"

"My lady, I can only do as the Pharaoh commands. He has specific orders to wait on Atem's Item. I know only this, " he said softly.

"I don't understand how he can justify giving an Item to his brother's son before his own son!" she cried.

"But Seto has always had a clear connection to the Rod. He was meant to have it. The prophecy…"

"Damn the prophecy!" Isis yelled.

Atem shrugged and plopped down on his mother's lounge sofa angrily, pouting.

"Come, come now my boy. We must hurry to dinner. It is said your father has big news tonight! Perhaps he will give you an Item tonight!"

"Yeah right," muttered Atem under his breath, rising to follow his mother to the dinning hall.

Aristocratic families had gathered from all over Egypt for this dinner in which the King was expected to have dramatic news. Isis had worn he most ravishing gown and had her son dressed in finery as well. At the royal table, Ryou sat on the right hand of the Pharaoh, distressing Isis somewhat. Amane was present too, beside Ryou. Isis was seated to the left of the King and Atem was next to her. What was going on?

After all of the guests had settled in and were about half way finished with eating and making small talk, the Pharaoh rose, creating a silence throughout the room.

"Thank you for joining us this evening, my beloved guests. My family and I wish to welcome you to this wonderful day."

His audience clapped until he held up his hand to signal cease.

"As you all know, the mourning time for our Queen ends today. She will be missed by her husband, her children, her people, and all who knew her. There will never be a day I will not think of her. But alas, as much as it hurts to admit, nothing can bring her back to us on this finite Earth. We cannot dwell on the past forever. No evidence of foul play has been discovered, so we can assume she died peacefully as the Gods called her to the sky."

Isis was beginning to regret her actions. She had no idea she would let her jealousy consume her. In order to ease her conscious, she told herself that her crime had been committed countless numbers of times before. In addition, she assured herself that her sacrifice of a regal and noble afterlife had been sacrificed to pave the way for the glory of her son. One day she would be judged for the killing of an innocent woman, but her hopes for her son would live on for eternity, if he grew in to the exceptional ruler she knew he could be.

Meanwhile, Ryou was holding back tears. His father's speech was so moving.

"And so, as the sun sets on our late Queen's time here, the dawn rises on that of a new Queen." Isis's eyes lit up and grew wide.

"She is a true Egyptian, fiercely loyal and determined. She is patriotic and has a vision for our great nation that is complementary to mine. Ladies and gentlemen, let us address Isis as the Queen she is. Will you rise at my side, my Queen?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

"Yes," she breathed softly, her head feeling light. Everyone was clapping, some were whispering, but she didn't care at all. She was _queen_. Atem was Prince Royal by default.

"Isis," the king said as the crowd fell silent again. " Have you anything to say to your subjects?"

"Only that I aspire to be a vessel for their happiness and well-being, and a beacon of strength for our nation, thus always being at your side, my Lord," she bowed gently. The guests cheered yet again. "And I know Atem grow into the wise and able ruler his father is." She said softly so only he could hear, smirked and returned to her seat. He looked at her confused.

"Now, that reminds me," started the Pharaoh again," I have one more announcement." Isis's frowned. What else was there to announce?

"Even though it is customary for the child of the living King and the living Queen to ascend the throne, I have decided that my eldest son Ryou will remain Prince Royal."

An uproar began, some cheered and saluted, others seemed angry at the King's decision. Ryou blinked rapidly in confusion. Why wouldn't he have remained next in line? He was older than Atem. He didn't understand grown up things. Atem was puzzled as well. Why did his mother look so mad?

"What?" Isis said, shocked. He glared at her and then the shocked crowd.

"Silence! My word is FINAL! Ryou WILL be the next Pharaoh, with Atem behind him and Amane third. No more princes or princesses of Egypt can be expected to be born. Scribes, record this as my Will and therefore LAW!" he commanded.

"Sire, can't we discuss this in private, please?" asked Isis quietly. He grimaced but walked away from the table, into a smaller adjacent room so no one else could hear them.

"Isis, this discussion is over. Ryou is the firstborn and the son of a Queen. He will remain the next in line," he said sternly.

"But if I am Queen now, shouldn't that make my sons priority?"

"It doesn't change the fact that Ryou is still older! If Atem were older, I would consider it-"

"I don't believe you! You never will care for me and Atem as you did for-"

"Not another word, woman!" he raised his hand to strike her, unaware that his sons had just entered.

"Father, what's going on?" Ryou asked, standing near the doorway.

"Please don't hurt Mother!" wailed Atem, running to her and clutching her skirts. The ruler lowered his hand and sighed. He could not hurt her, especially in front of his children.

"Boys," the King said, "there is no reason to fear. I am sorry if I scared you. Sometimes adult conversations get out of hand…" he turned his gaze to Isis, who was on the verge of tears. She maintained her composure and refused to cave to her emotions. She simply nodded, taking her husband's sympathetic stare as an apology and picked up Atem.

"But Mother, I wanted to play with Ryou!"

"Enough," she said firmly, continuing to walk out of the room, leaving father and son behind.

"Am I still to be King some day, sire?"

"Yes, that is the way I have decided it shall be. You will have many supporters to help, protect, and guide you," assured his father.

"Good," Ryou said, nodding.

"But Ryou, there will always be those who try and stop you. Some may discourage you, some may threaten you, and…I am no fool. Some may even try to kill you."

An expression of fear swept over Ryou's face.

"I will protect you, my son," he said, lifting his son up onto his shoulders. Ryou felt safe there on his father's sturdy frame, high above the ground and all the confusion below him.

Isis put Atem to bed for the evening and retired to her chambers to think. She was astounded by her husband's decision. Everything she had hoped for was virtually pointless now. He had made it very clear he rarely, if ever, planned to sleep with her again by telling their dinner guests not to expect any more children of prestigious birth. Isis was furious. She knew what this meant. The King would have all sorts of liaisons and affairs, possibly producing illegitimate children that could never be considered for the crown. Did he really think at age 21 she was barren and boring? Or was he really that appalled by her? She didn't understand…but at least she was Queen.

She knew the King would be departing soon, taking certain keepsakes and ceremonial artifacts to the deceased Queen's native country. He would also be there negotiating business arrangements and maintaining the current alliance. This would be the perfect time to strike.

"Shadi, when the King leaves for his journey, you will help me dispose of the prince," she ordered.

"Your highness! I cannot do that! This is outrageous! The king will have you killed for murder and treason!"

"To kill his wife was treason! Now we take it a step further. Prince Ryou stands in the way of my plans!"

"But he is just a child, an innocent child!"

"I don't plan for you to kill him, Shadi," she stated.

"Then…what?"

"You will strip him of his Millennium Item, strip him of his memory, and leave him to the desert on the trade routes leading far away from here. Surely enough caravans come by, one will pick him up…or maybe not. The desert could claim him, that would be even better…We will say he was kidnapped for ransom. Eventually the King will call off his search and direct his affection toward Atem!"

"But your highness…"

"Do it! Or I will have someone else, someone like Odion, who is not as gentle?"

Shadi grimaced. He knew it was wrong, but his mistress commanded him to do commit the heinous act. And he knew she was right. She had enough resources she could easily hire a thug to follow through with the crime. At least if he did it, he could know for sure the prince would not be killed. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Very well, my Queen," he said reluctantly, bowing before her and leaving.

"Oh and Shadi, before you go, take Aknadin with you," she said with a smirk. He did not turn back around to face her, he simply continued walking. Aknadin was an avid supporter of Isis and her cause. The two had been lifelong friends and had even had feelings for one another when they had been much younger, but Aknadin knew she was destined to be his brother's wife.

* * *

"But Father, why can't I come with you?" asked Prince Ryou as the Pharaoh prepared to board his ship. Ryou, Amane, and Atem had all gathered around him. He picked Amane up, partially consoling her, partially displaying her to the parting crowd he has summoned.

"Because Ryou, you must stay here to learn to be king! Have no worries. The guards will protect you," he gave Amane back to a maid and knelt at both his sons' side. Isis smiled. "Keep an eye out for things that appear strange. Trust your instincts and follow your heart," he said.

With that, the King waved goodbye to his subjects one last time and turned to the Queen.

"I will miss you, sire," she bowed. He placed his hand under her chin to raise her head and look her in the eyes.

"Take care of our home, Isis. Keep our children safe," he commanded before kissing her on the lips. She was blissful. The last time he had kissed her in public had most likely been their wedding day. They somberly parted ways as he embarked on his journey. Akhenamkhanen turned his back to face the sea that lay before him and consequentially, unintentionally turned his back on Ryou.


	3. The Treachery

Several days after the King had left the kingdom, Shadi and Aknadin prepared for a journey of their own. The night stretched out over the palace like an evil shadow, foretelling the danger for the young prince. Shadi had successfully taken the boy from his bed as he slept, using his own Millennium Ring against him so that he would stay asleep for the duration of the trip. The men were dressed in dark robes and wore masks, even though their magical items could conceal them at any time.

Shadi did not speak much as they robe, carrying the rightful prince off into the distance. He was angry at himself for what he was doing, wishing he had told the Pharaoh of Isis's plans. Why hadn't he? Why did he fear her? Well, perhaps it was due to his unrequited affection for her he had once been barely able to control. At one time, he would have done nearly anything to please her. It pained him to watch her slave after the King who didn't love her when he would have fulfilled her every desire. Seeing her turn into a monster was partially the King's fault in Shadi's mind. And it was the trophy wife former Queen who had vexed him into neglecting Isis. Shadi knew Ryou wasn't at fault, but he was the product of a love that tainted his own. Somehow it all made sense.

Aknadin wasn't saying much either. He had no qualms about their actions. Any kidnapping or intrigue of this kind only made the line of succession shorter for his own son, Seto, to become Pharaoh someday. In addition, he had supported Isis when his brother decided to marry the wife of his new ally. Beautiful though she had been, he felt Isis was more fit to be Queen of Egypt and was pleased she had now been granted such a title. He too felt a slight pang of guilt for harming a child, but found comfort in the fact that they were not killing him. They were simply preventing a war from tearing the Royal family apart.

"Shadi, we are approaching the trade routes leading into Asia," Aknadin pointed, his finger directed to the lands of Arabia, Persia, and beyond. A small village could be seen some miles off, surrounded by enormous sand dunes.

"Indeed," Shadi replied sorrowfully. He leapt off of his horse and gently lifted the sleeping boy, lowering him onto the sands.

"By the Power of Ra, I command you, soul of Prince Ryou, to rise!" Shadi ordered as he held up his Millennium Ring in front of the boy's face.

Ryou's eyes flew open, but were completely black. He rose to his feet, otherwise motionless. He was in a Millennium trance. Aknadin approached with his Millennium Eye.

"Allow us to see into your soul, Ryou!" Due to his hypnotized state and his young age, his resistance was virtually nonexistent. More golden light emitted from Shadi as he held out his own Millennium Key, unlocking Ryou's mind, allowing his memories to flow freely. Shadi and Aknadin braced themselves as Ryou's power and memory left his body and divided into three beams, one drawn to the Ring, one to the Eye, and the other to the Millennium Key. All of the power and energy around them had created a vicious sandstorm. The whirlwinds threatened to engulf them if they did not escape quickly.

As his essence was drained from him, the poor prince collapsed onto the sands. Shadi knelt beside him and wrapped in the blankets he had been in before. As he folded them over one another to protect him, Shadi secretly slipped the Millennium Ring onto Ryou's neck. It disappeared into Ryou's chest.

"Aknadin! Go, return home to tell the Queen it has been done! I will take the boy to that village!" Shadi cried.

"I don't trust you! You're going to disobey orders!" Aknadin argued.

"I'm not concerned about that right now! Get out of here! I have to get him to safety!" Shadi took off towards the village. Aknadin grunted and started to follow him, but the swirling sands that lay before him frightened his horse. He angrily turned around, heading for home.

Shadi rode rapidly down the dunes, eyes on the village ahead. He stampeded through the sandstorm and choked as he approached the gates of the small town.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked a guard.

"Yes," he coughed. "Tell me, where is your slave market?"

"Right this way. Looking to buy or sell?" the man asked, leading Shadi in the right direction.

"Sell," answered Shadi.

He tied his horse to a nearby post as he made his way through the crowded streets with the boy. The garments he wore were typical Egyptian male garb, not the usual elegant robes he wore in the palace. Yet still, he drew his robes closer and placed some over his face to conceal his identity further. A particular buyer caught his interest,

"No, no, I have a girl already, I need a boy. No, not him, he must be fit for travel. He wouldn't last a day," the man said, disregarding a selection of possible purchases.

"You there!" Shadi called. "I have something that might interest you."

"Oh really?" the man asked.

"Yes. Are you a merchant?" Shadi asked, eying his several carts and merchandise. Several other people stood beside them.

"Indeed I am!" the man laughed. "What's this you have for me?"

"This boy," Shadi said as he revealed Ryou to the man, " has special power. "

"Power?" the man asked, puzzled, as he stared at the child.

"Yes. He is capable of great things. He has a Ring he wears around his neck, but it is only visible at certain times. This Item cannot be removed by anyone but him and is virtually useless to any other being," Shadi said.

"You lie! Show me proof!" the man demanded.

"Very well," Shadi agreed. He paid another man for his trouble of borrowing his slave and convicted criminal. He revealed his Millennium Key and held it above Ryou, causing the Ring to appear on the sleeping Ryou once again.

"Thief, try to take the Ring off the boy!" the buyer ordered. The criminal hesitated but was pushed toward Ryou and slowly grabbed for the cord around his neck. Millennium energy soared through the man's body as he writhed with pain. A curious crowd had now gathered.

"Ryou," Shadi commanded, "take off your Ring and give it to the man." Again, Ryou awoke, slowly doing as Shadi had ordered using his Millennium abilities.

The man was mystified as he knew not what to do with the golden item he temporarily possessed. He fiddled with it, beat it, and cursed it, but nothing happened.

"You see my friend? Only those who are destined to have the items know how to use them and can properly control them. Do not think to remove it from him and sell it as a petty gold artifact!" Shadi advised.

"Where does the item come from?"

"I found him in the desert and saw other men trying to steal it from him suffer a horrible fate. I rescued him, but have no use for him,"

"But you have a strange item too! Where did yours come from?"

"Perhaps the same place of origin. But I cannot tell you. He is a boy with a gift. I know only this," he lied.

"How much for him?"

"Your word you will keep him alive," Shadi answered. Many of the onlookers laughed, including the buyer.

"Very well! He will be safe with my caravan and me. We are on our way to another town in Egypt and then will be venturing into the East. I haven't been to Persia in years. It is time I see what is going on there. What do you say to Persia, men?"

"Oy!" yelled several of his partners and slaves. Shadi noticed a distinctly beautiful woman dressed in faded purple robes, a small child at her skirts.

"Is that your woman?" asked Shadi, nodding to the pair.

"Oh, no, that's my sister and her daughter. The father lives in the city of the Pharaoh. Dangerous work he does, so she sticks with me. Iania, Anzu, come here for a minute! See our newest addition!"

Shadi gasped as the woman and child approached. He knew who this woman was. He had to leave, fast. It wouldn't be safe for any of them if they knew it was him who was involved with this ordeal.

"Uncle Jethro! Is it a girl for me to play dolls with?" the girl asked anxiously.

"No, Anzu. It's a boy. And from the looks of it, he isn't in too good of shape right now. Would you be a good girl and help your mother care for him?"

"Aw….well…all right…" Anzu muttered. Jethro lowered the boy onto a table near the caravan wagons. Iania began to prepare some food for him, as well as for Shadi's return home. Anzu was instructed to wash his face with a damp cloth.

She had never seen a boy like this before. He was tan like Egyptians, but instead of black or brown hair, his was white. Dirty, but white as could be. She moved a few stray hairs from his face as she wiped the sand and dirt from his face. She realized he couldn't be much older than her and wondered where he could have come from. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. Anzu gasped and stared. The boy did not utter a sound. He simply gazed upon her face and into her sparkling blue eyes, trying to make sense of where he was. Anzu was distracted by a soft glow coming from his chest. For an instant, she thought she saw a large ornament around his neck, but it vanished. Was she dreaming? When she looked him in the eyes again, she saw he had closed them and returned to sleep.

"Anzu, did you see that man in the dark robes leave?" Jethro asked.

"No Uncle, I was standing here, watching over him like you told me," Anzu replied innocently.

"He has vanished!" Iania announced, carrying the food she had prepared for him.

Indeed he had. Shadi had disappeared into the crowd undetected, leaving Ryou in good hands. He knew that Jethro was a good man, especially as Iania's brother. He loved her, but now was not the time to have a reunion. Their daughter was about the prince's age, giving him a playmate. He felt that the boy would be safe here with them.

'Forgive me, my prince. Some day, I hope I will have the chance to redeem myself.' He thought as he sighed and began on his return to the palace, his treachery to both his mistress and his masters complete.

* * *

When Shadi returned to the palace, the entire nation was put on alert for the prince who had been kidnapped for randsom. Guards searched every town, but word did not reach the small village where Ryou was now staying. Even if it had, Jethro knew nothing of the Millennium Item's royal involvement and would have suspected nothing.

Royal scribes recorded the events of the Queen and her servants. She desperatlely sought to find the prince, even going out herself to look at times. Anything she could do to avoid suspcision, she did without hesistation. She needed to retain her reputation as a good queen so far, especially for her son, who missed his brother more than she expected.

"Mother…I miss Ryou!" Atem wailed as he flung himself into her arms.

"There, there..." she said comforting her son, pattng him on his back.

After weeks of searching, not a sign was found. Rumors flooded the kingdom, spreading tales that the prince had been brutally murdered, then tossed into the Nile to be eaten by crocidiles. No one wanted to believe such things, but since a single trace could not be found, many started to wonder.

Isis prepared for the return of her husband in the coming week. He would be most devastated, but he could not hold her accountable…could he? She had done so much to divert attention away from herself with all of the searches and investigative reports.

As she feared, the king was not satisfied with her attempts. He returned bewildered by the jumble of hushed words he heard…'disappeared', 'kidnapped', 'gone'…

He was furious with himself for not taking more measures to protect his family. Though he was relieved Amane was not harmed, he was deeply concerned for his heir. Only one person could be responsible for this.

"Do you take me for a FOOL woman?" he said, grabbing her by the throat and tossing her aside. "First my wife dies, now my son has disappeared? I KNOW you had something to do with this!" the King cried. Isis slowly tried to get up, but the king ordered guards to lift and bind her.

"SHADI!" the Pharaoh roared.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked the guardian.

"Bring forth the Millennium Scales and the Millennium Key which you possess. I want to know the truth in this woman's heart," he commanded. Shadi knew this was the end for his mistress. There would be no hiding her true intentions, no hope for her now. She writhed, trying to free herself from the binds.

"Shadi, no!" shouted the Queen. Shadi was devastated and torn. He was inevitably condemning the queen to death by following the Pharaoh's orders.

"You are my mistress, Isis, but the Pharaoh's word is the only one above yours. I am sorry…." Shadi said sorrowfully as he lifted the Scale in one hand and the Key in the other. The King stood behind Shadi, observing what he could distinguish through the key. He saw bright green energy: greed, envy, and desire. He witnessed her thoughts and secrets being played out before his own eyes.

The king peered into her intentions "My husband…can you see now I was only longing for your affection? How I only wanted you to recognize Atem as a worthy Prince of Egypt?"

"ENOUGH!" the king roared. "Guards, take her to the dungeons and prepare her for her beheading!"

"Please, my King, no!" Isis begged. He turned away from her cries as he stormed out of the room. Shadi followed him.

"Sire, if I could just have one word," he started.

"Why? So you can save her? She is not worth saving. She has had my family killed Shadi!"

"Yes, my King, but I say this not for myself or Egypt but for Atem…our now future king. I fear he may suffer without the presence of his mother," Shadi rationed.

"Atem does not need the evil influence of that creature! He will have plenty of servants and maids to attend to him,"

"Perhaps banish her then, so Atem can only see her occasionally and her sphere of influence is limited. Show her the mercy she was not capable of giving," Shadi suggested.

"Perhaps, Shadi. You are hereby relieved of your duties as her guard and company. Do not go anywhere near her," he said as he closed the door to his private rooms.

Shadi stepped out onto the balcony and breathed a rush of crisp night air. He was still in shock from the day's events. Not a day went by that he didn't see Ryou's face either. He was a plagued and haunted man; would the nightmares ever cease? His thoughts were distracted by a dark figure darting across the palace gardens. Curious as to whom this masked individual could be, he crept slowly down the shadowed hallways and stairwells to the outside. He carefully checked behind bushes and statues, only to feel a hand over his mouth as he was pulled into a small chamber embedded in a statue.

"Shadi, you must not say a word of this to anyone!"

"Isis? How did you get free?"

"The Pharaoh foolishly forgot to have the guards remove my Millennium necklace," she said touching the artifact. "I am fleeing tonight. I will stay gone as long as need be. Tell Atem how the king wanted me dead and has banished me. Send for me when the time is right."

"Isis, please, let me come with you," Shadi pleaded, grabbing her robes and pulling her closer.

"Shadi…we both know this can't happen now, perhaps when Atem is king. Keep him safe for now. For us," she breathed as she kissed him lightly and sprinted off into the night. Shadi reached out for her but knew she was right. He hung his head as he returned to the castle, running amuck to find their killer queen.


	4. The Attack

Five years passed and the tensions in the castle lessened. Queen Isis was no where to be found, but she was still considered at large. Shadi recieved no word from her, as she was smarter than to reveal her location so foolishly. The King did not forget his despised wife, but attempted to move on for the sake of his nation. He created various works of art and monuments in Ryou's name, as well as his mother's. He also sought to expand the empire by conquering nearby cities and smaller nations, peacefully at first but then violently too. This had led to war with those who opposed joining Egypt and falling under the Pharaoh's rule.

In order to best plan his war strategy, the King consulted his war counsel.

"My lord, it is the only way to ensure the safety of the Millennium Items. Kul Elna must be destroyed!" Muhad shouted.

"But there are innocent people there!" cried Shadi, fearing for the lives of his wife and daughter, as well as the prince he had once left there. He knew not if they were presently living within the city or if they were traveling with the caravan, but he could not take the chance.

"Do whatever you must to ensure peace," the king commanded. With that Shadi immediately sent for his family, in case they were in the village, just as rapidly as the royal soldiers prepared to dispatch for action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the city soon to be pillaged carried out life as normal. The common life had worked its power on the prince residing there. He was now at the bright age of 11 and had traveled to distant lands with the caravan. The boy had learned the great value of earning enough to feed and keep his family. He cherished his family and his close friend Anzu more than anything else in all the land. They called him Bakura, because he was a mystery from the desert. The name suit him.

He had first been timid and scared of those around him, not knowing who he was or why he was there. He soon realized that no one else knew either and it wasn't fair for him to continue blaming them for something they knew nothing of. He soon befriended Anzu and Jethro began to treat him as a son.

Bakura had only his dreams to guide him. Night after night, he dreamt of a woman singing to him softly. Her song was startled by a cry and then the shout of a man, followed by a hooded figure with a deep voice holding a golden object. He knew what this was: the ring around his neck. No one could tell him where it came from or why he had it, but it lit up when got angry or needed help. Once, Anzu had been in trouble with some men in the market because she stole a few figs. In order to save her, his ring seemed to come alive and put the men under a trance.

Anzu was Bakura's only sense of responsibility. He felt connected to her, as though it was his duty to protect her. He thought of her as nothing less than a sister. Enduring the things the two of them were forced to face together could only lead them to feel so strongly towards one another. Once, Bakura had taken one of Iania's necklaces and sold it for some toys and treats. When Iania found out it was missing, Anzu took the blame for him and received 15 lashes that should have been his. He would never forget that night, caring for her wounds as they bonded through the silence. It was this sort of unspoken agreement and understanding the two possessed. Neither of them were able to explain it, likely due to their ages and lack of life experiences, but all would come in time.

"Bakura! What are you doing silly? Come watch me dance!" Anzu giggled, calling him towards and several other girls who had been dancing. She was but nine, learning to dance from a local woman who wanted to help the girls learn to make money for themselves.

"Some day I hope you'll dance for the Pharaoh, Anzu. He has the best dancers in all of Egypt," he said, admiring her talents, as well as her potential beauty. He was becoming of that age where boys see girls in a different light. He loved Anzu regardless since she had been his first friend, but the borders of friendship and romantic affection were blurring. His aunt Iania, as he called her, told him he was too young to worry with such things. She said all would work out in time.

Suddenly a swarm of people rushed through the street, shouting,

"Run! Run for your lives!"

Anzu's eyes widened in fright as she gripped Bakura tightly. He held her and looked around, unsure of what to do. Panic had taken over the city.

"Bakura, what's happening?" Anzu asked terrified.

"I don't know!" Bakura yelled, eyeing a hoard of horsemen coming their way. He prepared to be attacked as the men rode by, shielding Anzu from harm. Some of the men hopped down from their creatures and made his way towards them.

"Well what have we here? Looks like a pretty dancer girl!" said one soldier.

"She looks so innocent…too young for me," another said.

"Dance for us some more, girl!"

"Anzu, run! Come with me!" Bakura said, pulling her behind by the hand as he ran towards an alleyway. He made several turns and dogged many fleeing townspeople, shoving Anzu into a hiding spot behind an old rickety door and jumping in after her.

"I'm so scared Bakura. Who are these people?" she asked as she hugged him.

"We are at war, but these don't look like barbarian soldiers…I think these might be the royal guard!"

"But why would the king attack us?"

"I don't know Anzu," he said burying his face into her shoulder. He was jolted from his embrace when the door flew open violently.

"Ah ha! Found you!" the solider announced, dragging the two out of their hiding place. Another man pried the two children apart as they protested. Anzu was hoisted up onto a horse.

"No, Anzu!" Bakura cried reaching out for her. He kicked one of the men as hard as he could in the leg, temporarily crippling him and ran after the soldier who had taken her. He met with a heavy fist and a knee to the chest. Bakura doubled over in pain, crying out.

"Bakura!" Anzu screamed, leaping off the horse towards her friend and held him for a moment, before the soldier grabbed her harshly by her hair.

"Unhand her this instant!" a distant figure commanded. The man released his hold and bowed to the man as he approached. "How dare you touch my daughter that way."

"Most apologies, your eminence," the soldier said, bowing his head.

Bakura could barely make out what had just been said; all was blurry. This man was Anzu's father? He lifted his head slowly to see the man, but his face was not visible. Anzu was bewildered, staring at the man, likewise confused. She became overwhelmed with the heat and commotion and collapsed.

"Enough of your insolence. Go!" he thundered, scarring the men away. He turned toward Anzu and bent down to lift her from the ground. Bakura struggled to lift himself up to protect her, not trusting this cloaked stranger. He reached as far as he could to jerk Shadi's arm off of the terrified girl. Shadi easily disregarded the attempt and scowled, narrowing his gaze at this boy. His eyes grew wide when he took in the boy's appearance. He gasped in astonishment at the child who was struggling to stand before him.

'The same white hair…the same brown eyes…' Shadi wondered. He even got a brief glimpse of the Ring...

"Give her back! She isn't yours!" he screamed lurching forward. Shadi moved back, becoming more sure this was in fact Prince Ryou. He had the same physical traits and the same fiery spirit. He was still amazed that his daughter and the prince had fallen into acquaintance.

"She is my daughter. Iania is my wife," he corrected. Bakura was shocked that this must be her father, since he knew her mother's name.

"Shadi! You must get out of here!" cried another figure in the distance. He turned, then back to the lost prince, unsure of what to do. He could not reveal him, not with Isis running and hiding for her life. The two of them being together depended on Atem becoming King.

"Where are you taking her!" Bakura cried as Shadi mounted his horse with Anzu in front of him in the saddle.

"I can assure you she will be safe. And you will see her again, I am sure of it!" Shadi said with tears in his eyes. Never before had he felt so torn between the woman he loved and the duty he had to his country and King. It took all of his resolve to leave Ryou behind. Bakura chased them for as far as he could, but it was useless. As he prepared to stop, he tripped over a soldier's helmet. Then it dawned on him that he was still in the middle of chaos. Buildings were burning to the ground all around him. Men were killing each other before his eyes. He was so alone and afraid. Gathering his remaining strength, he hopped up and darted for another ally, this time one that was in an already burnt part of the city. He quickly searched for the exact location, then found the well which he knew was in the vicinity. Bakura grabbed the rope and ripped the water bucket from it and tied it around his waist, lowering himself into the well. There he waited for hours, unsure whether it was safe to come out yet. Darkness soon crept over the city, giving him a shadow of cover incase there were still attackers lurking about.

Bakura had never seen such destruction. There was nothing left of Kul Elna. Fragments of buildings stood weakly, bodies were scattered everywhere, and a foul smell filled the air. As he walked in search of his family, Bakura noticed that most of the bodies were soldiers. Where were the rest of the city's inhabitants?

After quite a while of searching, Bakura came across the missing people…or what was left of them. He nearly gagged as he saw the ashes in the distance, marked by a sign which read:

_In the name of the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt_

_This village has been purified for the betterment of the empire._

_Let this be a warning to all cities which permit thievery, prostitution, and treachery._

Bakura was in shock. His village had been 'purified' for these false accusations? He screamed and flailed in rage and disbelief. Then and there he vowed with every breath he took he would seek to avenge his family's murder and to find Anzu, the only piece of his life he still could hope for.


	5. The New Beginning

**Thanks for thew reviews and adds! Sorry it took me a while!!!!**

Shadi raced on his horse as far away from the Village as possible. He did not want his daughter to see what was planned for Kul Elna. Most of the townspeople were being dragged to the Imperial city to be slaves for the kingdom. Back home, the demand for heavy laborers and masons could not be met. They had targeted the village because most of the people living there were not of pure Egyptian decent and had been rambunctious about being a part of the empire for decades. However, a certain portion were sentenced to a much worse fate than slavery…

Thankfully he had been able to find his wife and daughter. Iania was a few paces behind him on her own horse Shadi had fetched for her. Jethro had been out of the village on business and word had been sent to him of the destruction. He hated to leave Ryou behind, but he knew the boy had wits about him and felt confident he would find a way out safely. Plus, what would he have done with the rightful heir to the throne? He had pondered for an instant the idea of returning him to his beloved and brokenhearted father. Then perhaps the King would have allowed Isis to return to court. However, this was not a chance he was willing to take. Isis would then blame Shadi for Atem no longer being the next in line. He would not allow that. He had no choice. Ryou had to be left behind. He prayed the Ring would protect him.

Anzu gripped the cloak around her supposed father's broad shoulders as he galloped back towards the Royal city, into the unknown. She attempted to turn her head in order to gaze longingly on the home she could no longer see. Tears began to dampen Shadi's cloak. He was unsure of what to say to her although he so desperately wanted to comfort her. The trio stopped after reaching a safe middle point distance.

"Mother! Where are we going?" flailed Anzu as Shadi lifted her off the horse to offer her some water.

"Calm yourself child! We are going to the city of the Pharaoh. That is where your father lives and works Anzu," Iania replied, stroking the girl's hair.

"But Bakura said the Pharaoh's guards were responsible for the attack!" Anzu snapped.

"That's nonsense!" Iania cried.

"Who is Bakura?" asked Shadi, puzzled.

"Bakura is a mysterious boy from the desert. He was brought to us several years ago. He and Anzu are rather good friends…or they were…," Iania explained.

"Don't say that Mother!" yelled Anzu, full of rage and tears. "He is still out there, I know it!"

"Of course he is Anzu. Don't worry. I saw how he tried to protect you," Shadi said.

"You mean you saw the boy and left him behind?" Iania questioned.

"Anzu, go fetch me those flowers down by the patch of trees, will you dear? They would look wonderful on my table back home," Shadi begged. The girl looked at her mother who nodded and she scurried away.

"Iania, I was given strict orders to retrieve family and my family only. I had no idea who the boy was or that he had any connection to you. Had I known…"

"It's fine Shadi. This is precisely why I thought it best that we separate. Your job doesn't exactly line you up to be the perfect father and family man…"

"The two of you coming back to your homeland does not mean you and I must once more engage in a romantic affair," Shadi explained, thinking of Isis. He and Iania had been apart for so many years, he barely knew who he was gazing upon. Her skin was much more weathered and darker than he remembered. Her hair was no longer full of luster as it had been in their youth. Her eyes were the same sparkling green, the same mesmerizing glance that had led him to her bed. He knew he had made a mistake as the months progressed however. He could not marry a woman from a lower class and keep his prestige. After the discovery of Iania's pregnancy, Shadi had never seen her again, as she immediately departed to join her brother's caravan the first chance she could. It would not have been safe for their lives or Shadi's reputation.

"Well, I presume its not too much to ask you for a home?"

"Certainly not. That will all be arranged. You will be presented as my half sister and Anzu my niece. You will have a set of apartments on my property as a place of your own, complete with servants. It is yours to do with as you choose. Anzu will attend schooling and social affairs with the children of the royal and aristocratic families."

Iania gasped. "Well you really aren't as heartless as I once thought."

"You are the mother of my child, Iania. No matter our differences, I will always care for you in the most I am able," he assured her as he hugged her in a comforting embrace.

Just then Anzu returned at her parents' feet with the flowers and offered them upwards with a smile.

"Thank you so much darling," Iania said as she lifted her daughter back onto the horse, preparing to complete their journey.

The city of the Pharaoh was an amazement to the small girl who later entered its gates for the first time. Her attention was held by the dancing girls, the sword swallowers, and the merchants, all of the people contributing to the atmosphere of the market. They soon approached Shadi's home, just within the palace gates. He led them off to the side of his property a bit, over to their separate home. It was a beautiful light brown and marble coloring, adorned with dazzling colored decorations. Palm trees and large flowers were scattered along the pathway and yard. Anzu was even more astonished when she stumbled across her room. Shadi had ordered his maids to establish a room fitting for a little girl. Lavish clothes Anzu had never dreamed of lay on her bed, just her size.

"F….F….Fa…Father, are these all for me?" she stuttered.

"Yes Anzu. They are. But while you are here, you must promise to call me Uncle Shadi. If anyone found out you were my daughter, they might want to hurt you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, exploring the room filled with toys, clothing, and dolls.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to change and get ready. You must meet all the important people I work for. The maids will help you," Shadi said.

"Maids?" asked Anzu, startled as they entered and began helping her undress. She was so used to doing so much for herself that this was the life of a queen. She smiled. She was happy. She felt guilty that for a moment, she forgot about Bakura. Sadness spread over her face as she thought of him, attempting to protect her. She prayed her father could in fact find him or that he would find her….someday…


	6. The Adaptation

**Here is a bit to keep you satisfied! School is picking up....enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The rough desert winds grazed over Bakura as he approached his cave and hideout after a night of scavenging. Ever since his home had been destroyed by the Pharaoh's soldiers 4 years ago, he had been forced to resort to living off the land and, tragically, stealing from others. Bakura was now a teen of 15, having been 11 when the village was raided and he had been on his own, left to steal. He hated that he had become so good at it, so much that other local thieves his age looked up to him and had formed a band with him as their leader. He knew it wasn't something to be proud of, but he really had no other choice. He had no education, no skills other than some minor trading he had done with his vanished uncle, and certainly no money. Bakura sighed as he threw down his bags, filled with vegetables and potatoes from a market an hour's walk away.

"This all you could get Bakura?" asked a scruffy, younger black haired thief.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with it I'll keep them all for myself Byron!" Bakura snapped as he walked back into his private corridor. He lifted the torn burgundy curtain that gave him his privacy and sat down to eat and think. His eyes traced his room, looking for anything that might have gone missing. He saw his clothes were still there and his trinkets and treasures were as well. One day, they would have a much bigger and elaborate hideout. Lastly before he began his meal, he caught a glimpse of the chalk sketch he had drawn of Anzu. He missed her so much, but he didn't have any idea how to get to the Royal City, nor if she was even still there. He knew that perhaps his infamy would one day be his ticket to reach her.

"You clearly haven't learned how things work around here," muttered another thief, this one older. Malik had been Bakura's first comrade and partner in crime. "You don't treat your elders that way…or else," he said coldly, snatching a potato from Byron's hand. Malik was much like Bakura in that he did not know much about his past and was simply struggling to maintain existence in this desolate place. He knew Bakura had lost someone he cared about, having seen a slight piece of a drawing on his wall. He assumed it was either his sister or a close friend. Bakura seldom spoke about anything not involving raids, assignments, or deals. Malik too was a loner. He had run away from those who claimed him as kin when he was about the same age Bakura was abandoned. That was how they met, competing for resources and eventually teaming up. The only thing Malik really knew of himself was that his former "family" had taken him from the Royal City and dragged him to the desert. Now his only family consisted of this small band of thieves, all boys with no where else to go and nothing else to live by but the rules of survival, wit, and deception.

Every day was the same for Bakura, but a new adventure always unfolded. Several times he had been close to death either with guards or angry men he had stolen from. He had been thrown in jail more than once but he always managed to escape. No matter what it took, he had promised himself and Anzu that he would find her and find a way to avenge the tragedy unleashed on his home. Slowly but surely he was collecting the experience, resources, and manpower to pull off such a feat. He was young, but he had a goal in mind. Even if it took years, he would do this carefully and accurately. That motivation in mind, he drifted off into sleep, a place he found he had a love hate relationship with. Sometimes he had pleasant dreams of his former life, family, Anzu….other times he had nightmares of the day he lost it all. He had no idea what had happened to her and often pondered the worst-case scenarios. Knowing that he would never find out dwelling on the issue, he gritted his teeth and gave in to the dark night that he had slowly become a part of.

* * *

A vast journey away, a young girl of 13 sat in her bedroom window seat, staring out into the sky when she should have been practicing her calligraphy. She should have been practicing her languages, etiquette, poise, anything but what she was doing. For the past half hour she had been sitting idle, allowing a memory to consume her. She had caught the fresh sent of jasmine as a maid brought in a new bouquet of flowers for her suite. The fragrance reminded her of the river bank where she once played as a little girl. She recalled swimming and getting dirty fearlessly as she explored with an old friend, Bakura, a feat she would never dream of now. Her lessons in proper manners and behavior for a girl of her stature had taught her better. Now she had an image to uphold, not just of herself but that of her mother and uncle. If she continued to please the King and those around him, she could be chosen for a formal position in court or perhaps even as a priestess. She had befriended a young priest in training named Seto who encouraged her to do her best and he would put in a good word for her to his master. Shadi would also have influence over the decision, no doubt, but Anzu had to prove herself worthy as well. She wondered if someday, she might find herself with enough power to embark on a search of some sort for Bakura. Her mother had been listening for any leads on him, as well as Jethro, but neither of them had been seen since that frightful day in the village.

"Anzu! May I enter?" asked a boy's voice. It was Seto. Startled, Anzu adjusted herself and regained her composure.

"Yes, come in!" called Anzu. Her maids offered the young priest refreshments, which he declined and approached the now standing girl. She lowered her head in reverence for Seto's position and older age. He gazed down on the beautiful profile of the mysterious girl he had become so found of. She had suddenly appeared at court several years ago, seeming lost and afraid yet determined to find her place here. He had taken in upon himself to become her closest companion and guide. Now he was beginning to find himself thinking of Anzu in more than purely friendly ways…

"Sorry Seto. I was just lost in thought," she said, touching his hand lightly.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, just my life before I came here. I often wonder about my home and what happened to it."

"Shadi says you are much better off here than you were before. What's there to miss?"

"An old friend. I just wonder if he made it to a better place too, that's all," she said calmly. Seto made no connection that Anzu was from the destroyed city of Kul Elna. No one knew of that.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Good news! The selection process for the new priestesses has been finalized!"

"Have you seen it yet?" gasped Anzu, nervous.

"No, not yet. You must come see for yourself." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the courtyard where he waved to Iania and Anzu hesitantly smiled back at her mother. As they entered the temple, Anzu felt her heartbeat increase and she began to sweat slightly. Was this what she really wanted? Wait, of course it was! How could she even think that it wasn't?

Seto led her to a list of names which had been scribbled on parchment. He traced his finger down, unable to find Anzu's name. She let out a slight sigh, careful not to reveal her displeasure and sadness. Seto walked with her back to her apartments. Only there did she let a single tear fall.

"Why Seto? What did I not do well enough?" she asked.

"Nothing Anzu. You have been wonderful. I will talk with my master as well as your father and see what I can discover." With that, he set off to find them.

* * *

"Anzu's future should be none of your concern, Seto," his father Aknadin retorted.

"It should be Father..if I…"

"What? Intend to marry her someday? You're too young to worry of such things. Plus Shadi would never allow that to happen."

"So just because the two of you despise each other that means she and I must also?"

"Shadi is extremely secretive about his entire family and the plans he has for them. I advise you to stay clear of that path, my son," Aknadin advised. Feeling defeated and lost, Seto headed back to comfort Anzu. Though she could not be a priestess, there were many other options available for her.

Just as Seto entered the premises of Anzu's home, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Seto turned, frightened.

"Shadi!" he gasped. "I was coming to see Anzu again."

"Fetch her at once then. Its urgent," Shadi ordered.

"What is wrong, sir?" Seto asked, looking up at Shadi curiously.

"The King has fallen ill."


	7. The Betrothal, Return, and Death

The palace was amuck with rumors. Few knew the extent of the King's illness and few were allowed to enter his presence. His condition was unknown, but the doctors feared the worse. No remedies were improving his status. He kept only his closest assistants and doctors beside him, along with one special woman. She was not a mistress of the pleasurable sort, but one of pure company and wisdom. Everything he could have hoped for in a wife was apparent in her demeanor. She reminded him a great deal of the wife he had loved and had lost…

The Pharaoh had first been enchanted with Iania as soon as he laid eyes upon her several years ago. He had not sought out to bed her and make her a concubine, for he could see that her beauty ran much further than skin deep. He had simply requested her presence more and more, eventually allowing her to know personal details that no one else knew. They had formed a friendship and bond. He respected her enough not to force her into a physical relationship, as she had a daughter and a 'husband' lost from war, possibly still alive. This small infraction of the truth was the most Iania kept from her pharaoh, unknowingly keeping her from a potential he hoped she could achieve. Egyptian law required women to wait 5 years for their husband's possible return before they can claim singularity or remarry.

'So close…' thought the ruler. Iania had been so faithful and loyal to him. He adored Anzu also and hoped that the plans he had recently finalized would go over well with Iania. She sat a few feet from him, placing a hand near his.

"Iania, I must speak with you concerning the future of your daughter," he whispered.

"Yes, sire. What of Anzu?" she wondered what he could be thinking. The Pharaoh coughed.

"It would make the very happy to ensure her safety and survival after those around her are gone. I want to reward your kindness to me….by giving her a gift I had hoped to give you," he said.

"I don't understand…." Iania gave her king a puzzled look.

"Would you accept a betrothal request for Atem to marry Anzu….and make her his Queen?" With that, Iania gasped. She could not believe her ears.

"Oh. Oh my dear sweet Pharaoh," she cried as she flung herself upon him and her eyes filled with tears. Not only was this a blessing for her child but the King of Egypt had just professed his love to her. It was more than she ever imagined…

"I take that as a yes," he said softly.

"Yes, yes of course! Is that truly what you desire?" she asked.

"Indeed. She is beautiful, kind, and loyal, just like her mother," he smiled. Iania blushed. "She has already begun the process of becoming a fine ruler and lady for Atem's side, but her curriculum will be slightly modified."

"Sire, is…this why she was not accepted as a priestess?" Iania asked.

"Yes. I had been pondering this for a while now. I should have consulted you before, but I was thinking I had more time than I apparently do…"

"Oh please don't say that!"

"Iania, we know it is the truth," he said as he took her hand. "Please…"

A few assistants entered and beckoned Iania to leave as they did an analysis and gave the king time to rest. As she turned from the King's bedchamber, Iania took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up and saw a cloaked figure before her eyes.

"Shadi! Why must you startle me like that?" she asked as she stared at him. His arms were folded and he did not look pleased. Something was bothering him.

"Well, I am sorry for surprising you, but you aren't the only one who has been surprised by the Pharaoh's conversation," he said annoyed.

"What? You were listening?" she couldn't believe him. Shadi looked around and pulled them into a more private corner of the hall.

"Yes, not on purpose of course. Don't you think you should have included me in the consideration for Anzu's future?" Shadi demanded.

"I…I didn't think you would object!" she stammered. "He is offering our daughter to be the next Queen of Egypt! Isn't that a blessing?"

Shadi hesitated for a moment as he thought of the Queen: Isis. Anzu being the next in line as Atem's wife would not hamper her return. Isis could still reclaim her title.

"It is much more than I ever dreamed for her. I just don't know if I want to put her through such a life," Shadi explained with complete honesty.

"Well, I do not see how you can change the king's mind, especially as Anzu's uncle in his mind…"

"I said nothing of the sort. This will simply be something that takes a little adjusting for me, that's all."

Anzu sat anxiously on the edge of a plush chair as Seto returned with little more news about the Pharaoh's health, merely shaking his head. She sighed and wondered when her mother would come retrieve her so the two of them might continue her embroidery lesson. She hated that the king was sick, but what could she do sitting here? All she had seen of her mother today was her shadow and faded figure down the corridor of the royal chambers. She knew little about her relationship with the king, but knew it was nothing she should ever ask about. Just as she looked up to hope for her mother, she was surprised to see the young prince before her, passing on his way to his room. She and Seto both rose, then bowed appropriately.

"Good evening," Atem greeted, riding gear tucked under his arm. He assumed the two were awaiting news on his father, as he was too. The thought of him becoming the next ruler was intimidating and scared him, although he would never admit it. His father had already taught him better than that.

"Likewise Your Highness," Seto said, eying him cautiously. Relations between the two cousins had seldom improved.

"How was your hunt today sire?" asked Anzu politely, for the sake of conversation. Her lovely voice teased Atem's teen senses as he realized his lack of manners for addressing a young lady.

"Extraordinary, thank you for asking. Any news of my father?" he asked as he approached Anzu slightly, making her a tad uncomfortable.

"None, other than I believe he is resting now," she stated, eyes darting about, wondering why he was coming nearer. Seto clinched his fists tightly under the long sleeves of his robe. Atem smirked gently at Anzu as he reached for her hand. He did not get a chance to kiss it as there was a sudden clamor down the hall.

"Atem!" Aknadin called. "Your father wishes to speak to you and Anzu immediately."

"Might I come Father?" asked Seto.

"No my boy. This does not concern you now," he stated plainly. Seto sighed as he attempted to find a good eavesdropping location.

The two entered the side room of the King's bedchamber hesitantly. Iania was seated at his side in a large golden chair. She beckoned Anzu to sit beside her.

"There we are now," the king sighed. "To business." He grasped his large wine chalice and drank as he watched the pair cautiously.

"What is going on Father?" asked Atem.

"Son, as much as I regret to say this to you all now, I do believe my time left here as King as drawing to a close…"

"No Father you have to get better!" Atem wailed, unwilling to accept his father's condition.

"Enough! I have had it with your childish outbursts! Listen to what I must tell you Atem," the king coughed. "You will be proclaimed King upon my death. You will be Egypt's next ruler."

"Yes Father…" Atem swallowed harshly. He knew where this was going. His father had mentioned something to him concerning his future before. His future bride. He smiled inside. Anzu would be a delightful trophy wife: smart, beautiful, and kind.

"And every king must have a queen. And that is why I have confirmed the arrangements for Anzu to be just that for you my son." Anzu gasped slightly, eyes wide and dead on her mother. Had she heard the Pharaoh correctly? She would have to marry Atem? When? They were so young! Atem was likewise flabbergasted as he stuttered.

"But, but why must I marry now?" Anzu blurted. Iania laid fierce eyes upon her child.

"Forgive her rudeness Your Majesties. You will not actually marry for some time. Its called an engagement Anzu," Iania said.

"Come," the Pharaoh beckoned to Anzu to come nearer to him and his son. He held out his hand in request for hers. Shaking, she laid her delicate hand in his, which the then placed in Atem's. She looked her future husband up and down discreetly as he smiled.

"Egypt's future is secure," the King said and sighed, sinking back into his chair, then rising to leave the room. Iania stood with him. "I will be returning to bed now. We'll leave the two of you to yourselves." Iania smiled at her daughter as Anzu stared at her with eyes full of questions. She hated to leave her there with such wonder, but the king had spoken.

Anzu kept her gaze on the ground as she sat on the edge of the ottoman nearest to her. She wanted to cry, not out of anger but of uncertainty and confusion. Sure, being a princess was not much different than her normal life, but her future had just been decided for her. She would not have the luxury of marrying for love or becoming a priestess as she had hoped. And the second highest title in the land had just been thrust upon her.

Atem could sense her displeasure. He knew it must be a trying experience for her and felt sorry for her in a way. Eager to ease her, he stepped closer to her and lowered himself onto one knee.

"Anzu," he said softly as he placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so that his eyes met hers. He could see the tears forming as she mustered up the strength to look at him. Before she realized what was happening, she felt his lips on the corner of hers as he kissed her and stroked her chin slightly. The seconds that passed felt like hours. For some reason, she felt powerless and helpless, weak and disgusted. Countless girls would trade places with her so that they might be the next queen instead, but Anzu did not want to be placed alongside Atem. She did not love him. Though she knew she would have to try, she could not allow him to have her heart, not when it belonged to someone else.

As the days passed on, Anzu became more adjusted to her fate. She continued her lessons as usual, participating in various tasks the king believed a queen should be familiar with. She excelled in embroidery, horseback riding, dance, writing, conversation, art and music. However she would soon begin taking basic leadership and militaristic training in the coming year or so. Atem had already begun this type of instruction and would receive far more intensive training, since he was to be king.

One afternoon several weeks later, the young royals sat in their courtyard, lounging and relaxing before dinner. Seto was playing with his pet tiger, Atem was trying to nap, and Anzu was writing a piece of poetry for her teacher. All of a sudden, Seto's puppy emerged from the hallway with a toy, anxious to play. Seto gasped at what he saw.

"Gangi, no! That's not for playing with!" he cried, disturbing the others. He ran to retrieve the item from the dog's grasp. Atem awoke annoyed and Anzu watched curiously.

"What does he have Seto?" asked Anzu. Atem narrowed his eyes and then too gasped in surprise. Seto walked over to the others, holding the toy.

"This," he started slowly, "was Prince Ryou's toy." Anzu looked confused. She had heard of a rumored other prince, but had never inquired about him directly before.

"I wonder how he found that," Atem wondered, taking the toy and headed back toward his old room where his belongings were kept.

"Seto..who was Prince Ryou?" Anzu asked. He sighed.

"He was the oldest child of the Pharaoh, Atem's half brother. His mother died and then he too was believed to be killed. His body was never found. He was…my friend. I haven't spoken of him in quite some time. The Pharaoh forbids it in his presence, but…" He told her all he could remember of the tragedy.

"That's terrible. What a shame I never got to meet him," Anzu replied.

"You would have liked him. He was wonderful," a voice cooed over the awkward silence.

"Princess Amane!" cried Seto. "You've returned!" Amane had been in her mother's homeland for many years, as the King had likewise feared for her safety. She had been sent for now in this time of his illness. She was a girl of 10 and full of spirit. She had long, flowing white hair pinned with a pink flower and kind brown eyes, adorned with Egyptian dress and décor. Anzu gazed at her in awe. She looked so familiar…

"Indeed! My attendants told me I must come home now that Father has fallen ill. I have just seen him. How have you been cousin?" she asked, hugging Seto.

"Just fine thanks. Amane, I'd like you to meet Anzu. She is betrothed to your brother, therefore your future sister-in-law." Anzu bowed graciously.

"I am so privileged to finally meet you," she said.

"I'm sure we'll be like sisters indeed," Amane said with a smile. She remembered little of her past here, but her advisors had warned her of her half brother. She knew the older girl was probably harmless and knew nothing of Atem's mother, but she was still cautious. Just then, Atem returned to the courtyard, surprised to see his half sister before him. She bowed slightly and he approached her, engaging in light, civil conversation.

"Fine time for a family reunion," Atem said sarcastically with a smile. The others laughed nervously. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Sire! Sire! You must come quickly!" a guard yelled for Atem. He darted towards the racket and the three others followed. Upon entering the room, the children saw the Pharaoh, gasping for air. He spotted Atem and reached for him as several others entered the large room.

"Atem, my son," he breathed heavily as the boy approached him, terrified.

"Yes Father?" Atem asked nervously, eyes wide.

"Remember all I have taught you in your endeavors. Keep a sharp…eye…for those who love you and those who hate you," the Pharaoh began. Atem's face was contorted with emotion. Iania was crying already, clinging tightly to Anzu. She glanced at Seto, who looked confused as his father, Aknadin stood in front of all of them. Seto calmly reached out and took Anzu's hand as a silent tear fell from her face. Amane was also crying silently beside Anzu.

"And lastly, protect our family Atem. Protect this nation. Protect….." his voice faded as the king took his last breath.


	8. The Affair

**Warning! ***Very Mild lemon at the very end!*******

**Enjoy!**

The nation mourned the loss of their beloved king for a total of four months. This time was marked by various ceremonies, releasing the Pharaoh's soul to the heavens to be with the other gods. There was also political strife, as many argued that Prince Atem was not yet ready to take his place on the throne. Among these was Aknadin, who proposed he rule as regent for Atem as he completed his training and education. It was eventually decided that this was the most fitting solution; Aknadin was given control for a period of 5 years. His reign would be terminated upon Atem's 20th birthday.

The first year was the most difficult, as the country adjusted to the reign of Aknadin. He imposed new regulations on the community and raised taxes to pay for glorious pyramids, statues and monuments. To build these, he put the refugee people of Kul Elna to work even harder. They had been serving as serf-like peasants, but Aknadin upped their labor quotas and downgraded their conditions. The rest of Egypt did not complain, as they believed the several hundred immigrants to be evil, unclean, and untrustworthy.

The second year and third years were much more improved and Aknadin was proving himself to be a decent ruler. No one knew of his hopes and dreams for the future. He had to ensure his image was prestine before he risked jeopardizing what the he, Atem, and the council had agreed upon.

"If everything goes according to plan, then all will be right at the end of my reign," Aknadin said to his guard and friend, Muhad.

"What do you have in mind, sire? Surely this dynasty has seen enough bloodshed for the sake of placing sons upon the throne..."

"I will arrange an indirect sabotage of Atem's progress in his training. The elders will be worried he is not ready and they will be easy to convince that perhaps another relative should be considered. Seto will easily outperform Atem in all of his tests and abilities, proving himself more worthy of the crown."

"But does he even want to be Pharaoh? He seems to enjoy his occupation has priest, future High Priest."

"He'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity! Surely he would see the benefits of being King!

"Sire," muttered a servant at the doorway. "Your presents is needed immediately. There is a situation."

Aknadin hurriedly walked out of his chambers, following the servant to his indoor balcony that looked over a common area of the palace near the main entrance. There he saw a mild crowd has gathered and guards surrounded a figure he could not easily distinguish. He assumed it was a thief or burglar who had been caught and needed a hasty sentencing.

"Bring forth the one in question," he commanded. The guards were not touching the person, but allowed her to step forward so that the Regent King could see her identity.

As she came in to the light, he gasped, as did Shadi, who was on the first floor about 30 yards from the woman. Her black hair was perfectly in place and her eye make up was precise. Her royal dressing was pressed and glistening, not a stone or bead out of place. Her posture remained that of a royal and her presence was more commanding than ever. She looked up at her Pharaoh to bow, then turned to Shadi and smiled slowly.

"Isis?" both Aknadin and Shadi said in unison. She grinned hopefully, remaining silent. Years of uncertainity narrowed between them, as they all wondered how the other was interpreting the situation. Suddenly, her eyes widened as Atem entered the room. She could not contain herself from her son, as she attempted to approach and embrace him.

"Atem! My son!" she cried, reaching out to him, falling to her knees before him. The guards crossed their spears in front of her, prohibiting her from getting any closer.

"Withdraw your weapons at once!" ordered Atem, who stepped forward, but they ignored his command.

"Not so fast Your Highness. Your mother still has a warrant out for her capture. She could be dangerous. What is to be done with Lady Isis, sire?" asked a captain of the guards, looking up to Aknadin.

"I am _still_ a Queen," she muttered. 'But to them, the smear of murderer appears to negate such royal title,' she thought to herself.

Aknadin did not know what to do. This woman was responsible for the death of the former queen and had entrusted him to dispose of Prince Ryou, a task which he had not witnessed with his own eyes. Shadi had assumed command of that responsibility. He made his way down the staircase to join all of them on the lower level and stared at his sister-in-law. He then looked at his nephew, who so desperately wanted to be with the mother he hadn't seen in years.

"Release your holds," he commanded, "and cancel any warrant in her name. She is the Queen of Egypt." He turned on his heel and left the room before she could thank him. His conscious would not permit him to stay any longer.

* * *

Seto dashed from the common area and back to his private room where Anzu and Amane were braiding each other's hair and gossiping, as teen girls did.

"All of the underworld is sure to be unleashed!" Seto cried, looking distressed and flushed as he closed the door behind him.

"What on Earth is wrong Seto?" asked Amane, sitting up from her lounge chair.

"Lady Isis has returned!" he gasped. Amane did as well, while Anzu looked confused.

"Oh no!" Amane breathed. She couldn't remember what she looked like, but she knew the name from dread and fear.

"Who is she?" asked Anzu. Seto sat down beside her, preparing to explain.

"She is Atem's mother, the former and current Queen. She had Amane and Prince Ryou's mother murdered. She is also responsible for the death of Ryou…" Seto gulped, his eyes tearing with nostalgia and anger. Anzu placed a hand on his comfortingly.

"How could she show her face!" Amane sternly questioned rhetorically. Seto waited a moment to answer.

"My father canceled her warrant…"

"HOW COULD HE!" yelled Amane, furious.

"Amane, please, don't," Seto pleaded.

"NO! I refuse to accept this! She KILLED my mother and brother! I will not be alright with his decision and neither should you Seto!"

"He is my father and the regent. What good will it do to argue with him? Atem would have likely sent for her in a few years time anyhow!"

"So typical of you to take his side! Maybe if it had been your parent or sibling killed you would understand! I can never look at you the same Seto. Not unless you dissent with me." Amane stormed from the room. Seto did not speak for a few minutes and Anzu did not know what to say.

"Ryou was my cousin. I miss him to this day," Seto said, staring at the ground.

"I'm sure she will come to her senses. She is just upset. I can't say I'm excited to meet this woman myself. To think she is my mother-in-law to be…"

Anzu tightened her grip on his hand and leaned in to him comfortingly. She even rested her head on his shoulder. Seto smiled slightly, not enough for her to notice. He felt warm and happier with Anzu this close to him. She was a dear friend, but he found himself having more and more thoughts of taking her face in his and pressing his lips to hers ever so gently. It angered him that Anzu was being forced to marry the prince royal. Seto began to daydream and wished Isis was not to be Anzu's mother-in-law…He abruptly shook his head firmly but not harshly in an attempt to get her off without seeming as though he didn't want her so close to him. He did. But to think such thoughts was treason against Egypt…for now.

Seto had decent timing as well, as Atem burst open the doors to his own suite ever so rudely. He looked startled by how close his cousin was to his future bride and widened his eyes at the sight of her hand on his. He decided now was not the time for this discussion…again.

"Come Anzu, dear. I wish for you to meet my mother! She has returned from her exile and his anxious to meet you."

"Of course," she said, trying to sound pleasant. "Goodbye Seto."

"Goodbye Your Highnesses." He muttered, eying Atem, who stared right back.

Once the couple had exited the room, Atem latched a firm, tight hold on Anzu's arm, pulling her over by a window.

"Do I look presentable, dear?" Anzu asked, trying to distract him from chastising her. It didn't work.

"What do you think you were doing with him?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing as he squeezed her arm.

"N-N-Nothing, Atem! He was distressed, I was merely trying to help him!" she winced, tugging vainly at his clutches.

"Well my future queen should not be so affectionate with my cousin!" his grip tightened. She cried out in pain.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't befriend him!" Anzu bravely responded. Atem closed the distance between their faces.

"You will do as I say!" she turned her head to avoid his harsh eyes. "Look at me!" He shook her and dug his grip deeper. She winced further and tears began to form. She slowly reverted her gaze to her fiancé. As a tear fell down her cheek, he slid his right hand up from her neck to her face to wipe it away with his thumb. He then released her.

"Come now, I can't have you crying in front of my mother. Compose yourself." He gently clasped her hand in his and she refused to answer. She would only be as civil to this woman as she had to be.

A few halls down, Isis awaited her son and his bride. She was reluctant to see the baby boy she barely knew any longer soon to be wed, but she knew it was a necessity. She hoped this girl was worthy of her son. As the two entered her presence, she rose to greet them.

Anzu couldn't believe the woman in front of her was a killer. She looked like a normal Egyptian ruler, at least on the outside. She supposed it was possible there was indeed something on the inside that was undetectable at first glance.

"Anzu," Atem began," I'd like you to meet my mother." Anzu smiled sweetly and bowed.

"I am so glad to finally meet you, Your Majesty," Anzu said with her eyes still on the floor, as was customary until the higher royal gave a sign that it was permissible to look her in the eye. Isis stepped closer to the girl and lifted her chin, her eyes darting all over Atem's future wife, almost inspecting her. Anzu looked nervous and a bit startled by the Queen's sudden forwardness, but overall did not falter. The girl had a beauty about her which he could not blame her son for admiring, as well as a presence about her that would be fitting of a princess and future queen. She decided she would have to inquire more about this girl from Shadi later.

"Likewise my dear girl. I certainly hope that you and my son will be the happiest of royal couples Egypt has seen yet. I look forward to dining with you all this evening, yes?"

"Certainly mother. We shall hold a feast in your honor, for your return," Atem smiled, nodding, and lead Anzu out of the corridor. Meanwhile, Isis set out for Shadi.

* * *

Shadi stood on his balcony and stared into the sky as the sun began to set. He was beyond nervous. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. The woman of his dreams had returned to him, as she had hoped to do following the King's death. Why hadn't he been expecting it sooner?

The drapes near his balcony began to move as a figure became noticeable. It was her. He did not know what to say. Not even a sound would emerge. Fortunately for him, Isis relieved his worries with a delicate, then passionate kiss and embrace.

"Oh I have missed you. I have dreamed of you every day," she breathed, consumed with lust.

"My lady…you are not angry with me for betraying you?"

"No, Shadi that was not betrayal. The betrayal was me ignoring my heart and ignoring you. You would have given me your all."

"I couldn't though. My loyalty was to the King first and for that I betrayed you."

"You did your duty and I did mine. My sins will not go unpaid, but that is the price I pay for Atem's future reign."

"We must be cautious. Aknadin has something up his sleeve, I am certain of it."

"He plans to usher in Seto in place of Atem!" thought Isis aloud.

"Yes, precisely. No one can claim this as his sure plan, but it is definitely a logical one."

"We shall see about that…" said Isis mischievously. She sighed softly. "Oh…the sacrifices we make for our children…Well, I mean, I know you don't have any children but…"

Shadi gulped. Should he confess his lie? He knew he had kept many things from his mistress, but this was something he felt safe about coming forth with now.

"Actually Your Highness…" he started. There was no turning back.

"What?" she gasped, eyes wide. Shadi gathered his thoughts.

"Please do not be angry with me for keeping this from you. I have many sins too My Lady."

"I will not be angry," Isis said calmly, more so than he expected. She sat down on a chair.

"There was a woman once. I was young, foolish, unknowing of the ways of the world. She became with child and we knew not what to do. Soon after I learned of it, she disappeared. Only fate brought us together again."

"And what was this fate?"

"The destruction of Kul Elna. The woman and our daughter were living there. I had heard tell of it and had always kept a distant, watchful eye on them. When the order was given to destroy the city, I rescued them and brought them here. Knowing I did nothing to save them would have killed me in the end."

"So where are they now? I am confused Shadi. Are you in love with this woman?" she began to feel hurt. Had the hope for love she imagined for so long been unreal?

"No, we are not together Your Highness, I promise you. In fact, if that were to be true, the court would accuse me of incest, based on what they know."

"You don't mean-" Isis gasped, realizing the truth.

"Yes. Iania is not really my sister, but the mother of my child. Anzu is my daughter." Shadi lowered his head. Isis did not speak for a moment, evaluating these circumstances. He assured her this love affair was over and what she had heard from her few friends left at court was likely true as well: the late Pharaoh had had feelings for Iania. She could not hold this against either Anzu or Iania rationally, as Isis had given up on her husband some time ago for the sake of her son. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise: her son and Shadi's daughter marrying? It would unite the two of them and Iania would have no influence over anything with the Pharaoh dead. If anything, Isis would have more control over Anzu than her own mother when it came to affairs of royal nature, including the upbringing of grandchildren. She liked this plan better than Shadi had thought.

"Shadi, my dear. I am not upset about this. I only hate I did not know sooner. Anzu will be the missing link between us. We will devulge your secret and I will no longer have to love you from the shadows. You cannot be king, obviously, but at least I will be free to love you and we can guide our children to become the finest rulers Egypt has ever seen," Isis embraced Shadi and he hugged her back. It felt to tender to experience real affection from a man. It had been far too long...

* * *

"Well, well, well Shadi...what made you decide to confess your lie?" Aknadin questioned. Shadi knelt before him, having recanted his story to the Regent with Iania and Anzu standing several feet behind him near the Queen. Seto and Amane were seated near the back of the room, observing.

"I believed it was time I come forth with the truth now that the Queen has returned. I wanted to be honest with her," Shadi replied. "Please do not punish my daughter for the lie I told."

"Oh, yes, the marriage contract will undoubtedly have to be reconsidered with this information-" Aknadin began.

"WHAT?!" asked Atem and the Queen in unison.

"Why are you so shocked Isis?" Aknadin asked, now standing. "We were lied to when we, the council approved Anzu's appointment as Princess Royal."

"Because my husband wanted them wed because Anzu was Iania's daughter! That is a fact unchanged!" Isis countered.

"Because she _IS _**MY **fiance!" Atem yelled.

"Because I love her..." whispered Seto.

"What did you say Seto?" asked Amane quietly.

"Nothing."

"You simply have an inexplicable grudge against Shadi and that is why you so intently desire to challenge the marriage agreement!" Isis accused.

"Enough woman! I am done arguing with you. I am king, even if I am a regent king, and my word is final. The council will begin analyzing the contract next week. That is final!" he cried, leaving the room.

Shadi turned to Iania and his daughter. "I am so sorry. It was foolish of me to reveal you. Please forgive me Anzu," he begged. Anzu was really not upset at all, as she was not overjoyed at the prospect of marrying Atem to begin with. She had grown accustomed to life in the palace though and hated to think of having to reestablish herself elsewhere. She had almost given up all hope and all other options. Her desert life was fading and become more and more distant. The sands were slipping through her fingers.

"I'm not angry. I just hope-"

"Anzu, please, we will figure this out. My uncle is being unreasonable and I don't understand why," Atem interrupted, taking her hands in his. She did not know what to say in response and merely gazed at him with empty eyes.

"Don't worry dear. It will all work out," Iania assured her, placing a hand on her back.

"Come, mother still wants to dine with us before it gets too late. Then perhaps we will take a walk by the river?" Atem proposed, nodding farewell to her parents.

"What? Oh yes, of course," Anzu said daintily, following the prince.

"Iania, perhaps you should talk to Aknadin," suggested Shadi after Anzu had gotten out of earshot.

"Why? Can't you see she isn't happy with him? Maybe this is for the best!"

"Ha! And you were the one who was so adamant about her accepting Atem's offer!"

"That was several years ago. I thought she would warm up to him more than she has. Its clear she does not like him, let alone love him," Iania argued.

"Most royal couples don't for some time, if ever. That is a part of the process, Iania." She sighed.

"I just want her to be happy," she said, slumping.

"I don't know of a better way to ensure she is well cared for. He will let no harm come to her and would treat her well. Please, try to salvage this for her wellbeing's sake," Shadi pleaded.

"Very well..."

* * *

Seto entered his father's chambers at his request later that evening. He had summonded him, probably to discuss what had happened today in the throne room. He did not quite understand why Aknadin was challenging the marriage agreement. Was it some personal grudge against Shadi? He assumed it had to be.

"Yes Father?" Seto asked politely.

"Tell me son...what would you say to being the next king?" Aknadin asked, looking around the room to make sure no servants remained.

"Wouldn't that be treason? The stipulations of the regency pass your brief control to Atem when he is 20. That is less than three years from now."

"Yes, it could be considered treason. But not if you're smart Seto. Think about it: you have done so much better than Atem in numerous skills areas and could continue to surpass him. Surely the elders will recognize such outperformance!"

"Father, I despise Atem, but I don't think he would be a bad king..."

"You would be better Seto! Have you no faith in yourself?"

"It's not that Father-"

"Well, regardless of what it is, I don't know if this Anzu girl is fitting for our family. Her mother is of no prestigious family and she seems a bit clumsy and dull. I think Atem could do better in finding a new Queen, don't you think?"

"No Father, Anzu is lovely and wonderful-"

"I think I can convince the council to strip her title and have sent out from the city, back to the desert she came from. Pity..."

"No, please Father don't do that-"

"Or maybe...just maybe...I could disenigrate the arrangment between her and Atem so that someone else might be free to wed her...." Aknadin said slyly. Seto now knew what he was getting at.

"Me." Seto said firmly, narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Yes, don't you see my son? Separating Atem from his beloved will be the first of many blows I can serve him all within our legal bounds. And you can have your princess. Would that motivate you enough to try?"

Seto thought for a moment. He would give anything to hold Anzu the way Atem was able to, but he wanted her to want him in return. He couldn't help but wonder if her recent numerous close encounters with him had simply been a rebellious gesture to attempt freedom from her fiance, her betrothed. He hoped down inside that her touches on his hand, her head resting on his shoulder, all of those sorts of things had been genuine.

"I will continue to excel in my studies and combat abilities. And I will talk to Anzu to try and discover how she feels about me, Atem, and the entire situation," Seto began.

"You must not tell her of our plan Seto!" Aknadin said firmly.

"No, I did not mean that. I was referring to the arranged marriage with Atem. I want her to be happy and feel as though she has some choice in her life," Seto said kindly, even though he knew he probably would have wanted the same thing as Atem if the tables were turned.

"So if she turns you down, perhaps for the stake of her loyalty to her fiance and country, you will not accept my offer?"

"I don't know Father. Give me some time, please, I beg you. This is a great deal to hoist on me all of a sudden," Seto argued. "Good night."

Aknadin sat in the dimly lit room after his son left. He couldn't believe Seto's potential and capabilities were on the line due to this peasant girl! Sure she had been raised for the past few years as a royal, but nothing could change what she was born. She was beautiful, yes, but so were many other Egyptian girls and many foreign princesses. They could prove more useful for the nation as allies. Anzu had been spoiled with the title of Princess Royal, but in all reality she shouldn't think herself above a head concubine for her status. What was so captivating about her? Was she truly so charming? He had only had several dinners with her and casual company at court, during which she said little in his presence. He decided he would have to learn more about her.

"Sire, you have a guest. Shall I turn her away?" a maid asked. 'She?' though Aknadin. 'Was it Anzu?'

"No, send her in," he responded. He adjusted his robes and poured another goblet for his unannounced guest. It was definitely a woman, a lovely woman. Too womanly to be Anzu.

"Your majesty," she curtsied and waited to be recognized. It was Iania, Anzu's mother. What was she doing here? She was a peasant, dressed in luxurious clothes that didn't belong on her back but clung so nicely to her figure. His instinct to turn away commoners was supressed by her appearance. Perhaps his brother hadn't had such horrid taste after all.

"Iania. You may lift your eyes. Come, join me for a drink," he offered.

"Thank you sire. I hope I am not disturbing you so late in the evening," she said cooingly, smiling.

"Not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have come to beg for the sake of my daughter," she said, lowering her head in observance. "Please, her life would be so grand with Atem and she looks forward to being Queen, I swear it."

"From what I can see and what the rumours tell me, Anzu is not so fond of my nephew," Aknadin retorted, eying the woman carefully.

"No, but many women are not happy in the early years of an arranged marriage. I believe she would always obey and respect him and would eventually grow to love him," Iania said admired her passion in her voice. For being of non-noble blood, he was impressed by her speech and poise in his presence. Perhaps she was a quick learner. The two of them had never spoken in private conversation before and Aknadin was finding himself transfixed on Iania's persona.

"Tell me Iania, what exactly were you to my dear late brother?" Aknadin asked, leaning towards her. She shifted slightly, but could see this situation possibly turning in her favor. She glanced down, realizing she was wearing a rather provocative evening dress. She hoped the regent king did not think she had come there to seduce him.

"I was but his confidant, Your Highness. He cared for me too greatly to make me anything more. I believe he would have proposed had he not passed away," Iania said firmly.

"So he felt no sexual attraction to you?" Aknadin asked, now standing, pouring more wine for the two of them.

"I-I'm sure he did, but he refused to make me a concubine. It was never discussed," Iania was slightly nervous now, but did not cave.

"Many assumed Anzu being chosen was the result of 'favors' you did for the late King," Aknadin said, now skimming his hand along her shoulders.

"I can assure you that has no truth," Iania replied, beginning to shiver under his touch. She turned her head slightly to attempt to follow him with her gaze.

"Just how far are you willing to go to save your daughter's arrangement and her future?" he asked, his hands now caressing her hair and neck. Iania swallowed harshly. She did not know herself. Was she willing to sleep with the king for Anzu's sake?

"I-I.."

"Oh don't stutter now. I was so hopeful for you my dear," Aknadin said poutingly. She turned slowly in her chair to face him, daring even to rise and stand in front of him.

"I will do as you wish. For my daughter's sake, provided the entire castle not be privledged enough to know of this ordeal," she bargained. She wished to retain some sense of honor and dignity, even though he could hold this encounter over her as blackmail.

"Agreed," he said, now running his nose along her neck, hands on her waist. He began to urge her to walk backward, pushing her toward his bedroom chamber. He closed the door behind them and watched as she sat delicately on his bed. He neared her and placed firm hands near the collar of her evening dress, easily discarded when he wished. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to ravish her the way his puny brother never could manage. Finally, he had something his brother never had. He ran his hand along her jawline and turned her face to his, planting a light kiss on her lips. He began to push off her dress and to his surprise, she began to fumble with his robe ties. He slowly made his way atop her. Gazing up at him one last time before he began his work, gleaming with anticipation, she was his. All his.

* * *

**Bakura makes a big return in the next chapter, PROMISE. I know you all are probably like, "Where the heck is he??"**


	9. The Reunion Part 1

**Keep the reviews coming! Fanfiction is Love! =)**

**Quick Recap for you with some ages:**

**Bakura is now 20- 6 when his mother died and he was left in Kul Elna, 11 at the time of the raid**

**Atem is now 17**

**Seto is 18**

**Anzu is 16**

**Amane is 14**

**Malik is 19**

As the sun rose on the summer day in the Royal City, Bakura wiped his brow from the already sweltering heat. He had only been residing in a makeshift dwelling in the slums there for a few months. Together with his band of thieves, he had finally made it to his destination. For so many years he had saved wealth to travel here and make a new living. Here he had been disgusted to find his former countrymen, the other villagers of Kul Elna, reduced to slavery and prostitution. He gritted his teeth thinking of his distain for the Pharaoh.

Ever since that day the royal soldiers had invaded his home, Bakura had never been the same. He went from a confused, lost boy to a young man determined on discovering the truth about him, no matter what the cost. He so desperately longed to learn where his ring came from. He had learned some of its power during close encounters with guards and rivals, but never could any specialist tell him where the gold originated nor who crafted the mysterious object. He had also had no luck in finding any remnants of his lost family. He hadn't spoken of or asked the whereabouts of any of them for nearly 2 years. No longer was Anzu his main objective in life. He assumed she had move on, likely married by now. No longer did he feel shame for stealing. It was the path he had chosen and the life he knew.

Bakura made his way through the crowded morning scuffle of shoppers in the bazaar. Within no time he had successfully made several pickpockets and snatched a few items from right under the noses of distracted merchants. He evaded a couple of guards and worked his way through the main shopping plaza of the city. Somehow, he soon found himself near an area of construction.

"Hey, watch it!" a man yelled, nearly knocking Bakura with a heavy cylinder of marble. Bakura squinted, preparing to fight if need be. When he noticed the mans age and appearance, he drew back from his challenging stance. The man looked so familiar...where had he seen him before?

"Can I _help_ you?" the man asked with a short temper as he became annoyed with Bakura's stares. Suddenly it came to him: It was Jethro!

"Jethro?" he asked, but certain it was him.

"Yes? Who-no! I don't believe it! It cannot be!" he gasped, lowering his load from his shoulders and approaching his long lost charge. He had felt years of guilt for never knowing what happened to the boy that fearful day in the village. His worst fear was that the masked man who gave Bakura to him would one day find him and punish him for losing the boy.

"How did you get here?" Bakura asked.

"How did you?" Jethro returned, placing a hand on his shoduler, looking him up and down. "My how you have grown!"

"Yes, I have only been here in the city a short time. We thought you were out of town during the raid. How did you get placed here with the refugees?" Bakura asked, noticing his identifying symbol on his shirt.

"I had only entered the town that day, still at the stables when the soldiers invaded. I had no time to send word to you all that I was back. I thought the worst when I didn't see any of you here. At least you're alive…" he trailed off somberly, thinking of his lost sister and niece.

"Anzu is, I am sure of it," Bakura stated.

"How do you know?" Jethro's eyes lit up with hope.

"I saw a man on a white horse come and take her from my grasp. He knew Iania was her mother and said he was her father. I tried to protect her but he overpowered me. I was far weaker then," he replied.

"White horse you say? No doubt someone from the palace then. I never met Anzu's father. Iania simply begged to come with me on my travels, claiming she had to get away from this place. I had no idea she was pregnant until about 4 months after we settled in Kul Elna when she started to show."

"I have been looking for her for some time but with no luck. I had more or less given up until today," Bakura sighed. "But I will find a way into the palace at once. I have to see if she is still there."

"Be careful my boy. They aren't light on criminals breaking in the royal premises."

"You…know I am a thief?"

"I was too when I was your age. You learn," he said, lifting a hand to show him where he was missing two fingers.

"But you said that was from an illness!" Bakura cried, remembering far back into his past.

"You have quite the memory Bakura! But no, it was from a guard who was aiming for my whole hand, but a horse bumped him from behind and threw him off balance as he lowered the sword. Much to my advantage!" he said winking. "And I never stole a single thing after that day."

Just then, a guard appeared behind Jethro, rearing back his arm to strike him for his idling. Bakura pulled him away in the nick of time, the whip snapping the dry ground instead of the backs of Jethro's already worn and beaten legs.

"**You**! Back to work!" he grabbed Jethro by the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him back towards the construction. "And you, be gone, unless you want to join!"

Bakura decided not to kill this guard for the sake of time and Jethro's presence. He simply scowled and retreated.

"I will remember your story," Bakura said flatly, nodding as he left. It had been quite some time since he showed so much kindness to another human being. As he headed back to his "home" he saw Marik leaving.

"Don't wait up for me tonight," Bakura joked as he gathered some items he might need.

"Staying out all night eh?" Marik asked with a smile and playful shove.

"No, I won't be patronizing the brothels all night like you, fool," he snapped. "It's a dangerous mission sort of thing."

"Can I come?"

"I'd rather you not. Things get more complicated the more people get involved," Bakura finished as he headed towards the palace. He would have to scout out the premises and find an easy way inside.

* * *

Meanwhile as the day progressed, Seto tried to think of a time to meet with Anzu. She was normally busy with her studies until mid afternoon and always ate her midday meal with Atem, so he assumed it would have to be in the evening. Luckily, he passed her the royal corridor on her way to dine with her fiancé. She smiled when she saw him approaching and raised her hands to signal her maids to stop behind her. However, she could see Atem watching from a dining room behind Seto.

"Good day Seto," she said sweetly, especially trying to seem just polite.

"It's a better day now that I've seen you, Anzu," he said, bending slightly and taking her hand in his to kiss it. As he did so, he made sure that a note was slipped from his hand to hers. She looked a bit surprised, but continued on towards her meal.

"And what did the High Priest To Be have to say my dear?" asked Atem as she entered and he kissed her cheek.

"He simply greeted me as he should, that's all," she responded kindly. She hated when Atem was angry with her. It was so easier if she did what she could to appease him. "Might I be excused? I need to wash before the food is served."

"Of course," he said, nodded and eyeing her as she entered the small room near the eating area.

Once the door was closed, Anzu opened the small parchment.

It read:

_Anzu,_

_I must speak with you in total privacy this evening, after your maids and guards believe you have retired for the night. I will find a way to your room this evening through the royal secret passageways. Do not be startled if you hear me. Dispose of this after reading._

_-Seto_

She shredded the note and then crumpled the pieces slowly and tucked it down in her dress into her undergarments. She quickly dipped her hands in the washing bowl and dried them, hurrying to return to Atem. What could be so important that would worry Seto so dearly? Whatever it was, she couldn't let it bother her during her lunch. Atem would read the worry right off of her face. She had to convince him all was completely fine. She took her place across the small table from him and prepared to eat.

"So, how was the boating adventure today dear?" she began.

* * *

Meanwhile Bakura had made his way undetected past the first round of guards who were patrolling the gates and fences. He had disguised himself as a servant by pulling back his hair and donning a more regal cloak. He found several parcels to carry that made him seem as though he in fact belonged there working. Thankfully no one stopped him to question his tasks. He spent nearly an hour or so simply listening for any clues as to where Anzu might be. He doubted she was in much danger, seeing as how her father had saved her. He assumed he had been someone of importance and she was alright. To start, he began scouting the castle. As he made his way down various hallways and ventured into several rooms, he felt a sense of strange familiarity overcome him.

'I feel as though I have been here before...' he thought to himself for a moment. 'Foolish...' he said, shrugging off the notion.

The thief searched the other servant quarters briefly. No sign or word. Perhaps the dancer and entertainers' areas? He skimmed over the performers who were preparing to dance during the king's dinner and did not see her. Then he feared worse: the harem. He was certain there was one in the palace and immeadietly began his search for it. As he suspected, it was heavily guarded, as it was for the Pharaoh only. He tried to stay inconspicuous as he waited for a girl to leave the quarters. Finally one girl did emerge from the room. He followed after her and tried to catch her attention cleverly. She ignored him, so he grabbed her by the arm when no one was around and pulled her into a small storage room.

"Hey **what** is the meaning of this! Unhand me this **instan****t**! I have magical abilities!" the girl wailed.

"I need your help," Bakura barked as he wrestled with her.

"Why would I be of use to you?" she questioned. "My services are for the Pharaoh only! Not that he ever visits."

"I am not in need of _that _sort of service," Bakura assured her as he held down her hands.

"What's that supposed to mean? Being a concubine is often considered a great honor!" she wailed. "I'm training to be a magician anyway! The king has never once touched me, nor has the prince."

"Sure, whatever woman, I just need to ask you something," Bakura insisted.

"Who are you anyway? I have never seen you before," she wondered.

"Who I am does not matter. I am just a servant, like you. Its a big palace you know," he protested coyly. "Just answer this one question for me, then I will let you go."

"Well I am not rude, unlike you. My name is Mana," she said snobbishly.

"Fine then Mana, tell me, is there a girl named Anzu among you?"

"Ha! You jest! Among the courtesans?" she laughed.

"You know her? I am looking for her. She was an old friend of mine," he said.

"Well you won't find her among us, that is if it's the same Anzu we're talking about," she said with a disapproving look.

"Why? Where is she?"

"She is to be married to our next Pharaoh, Prince Atem. His uncle is our current Pharaoh, serving as regent until Atem has completed all of his training. They have been engaged for several years now," she responded, looking at her nails. "I don't see what's so great about her really. She came from some village out in the desert they say."

Bakura did not want to say anything further. If she were in such high a position now, him revealing her humble origins and home of Kul Elna would bring her down and he would not be responsible for that.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he released her abruptly and left the room.

Mana looked around in shock. "That was so weird…." she said scratching her head.

* * *

Anzu waited in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed nervously. She gripped her evening robe tightly as her heart rate increased. She was so anxious to hear what was bothering Seto.

Just then, she heard a firm thud. Her eyes widened and she stood up, only to see part of her wall moving. She gasped upon seeing Seto emerge from the other side. She started to say his name but refrained as he placed a finger to his lips to remind her of the need for silence. A guard stumbling in on Seto in the room of the future Pharaoh's bride wouldn't fair well for either of them. He grabbed her hand gently and led her out to the patio room, which was the room leading to her private balcony. He stopped and turned to face her. She looked up into his eyes, hers full of questions and confusion.

"What is wrong Seto? I have been worried all day?" she asked, continuing to hold his hand. He raised it a little higher and admired it almost, then pulled away from her touch.

"I need to know how you really feel about the engagement to my cousin," he stated smoothly.

"Oh Seto, are you trying to change your father's mind for my sake? That's sweet of you but-"

"No, it's not about that right now. But from the sound of it, it doesn't seem like you care that your future is no longer so certain," he said, eying her cautiously.

"I would not mind being Queen. It was the life that was chosen for me and I accepted it," she said firmly.

"But do you really want to marry Atem and be with him for the rest of your life Anzu?"

She did not answer. She looked away, avoiding the question. He knew the answer and she knew he knew. Why he was subjecting her to this she was uncertain.

He placed a hand on her face and gently turned it to make her look at him.

"Answer me, Princess," he demanded.

She let out a sort of pout. "No. I don't. Isn't it obvious?" she threw off his grasp and walked to the other end of the room, nearer to the balcony.

"To some, yes, others not so much. You're a good actress, pretending to like him for the sake of the family, your title, and so on."

"Why are you making it seem like I am the bad person here? I didn't ask to marry Atem!" Anzu asked.

"If you had the choice right now, to marry someone else that you actually love, would you pick him and be happy or marry Atem and be Queen?"

This was so difficult. This question tested her heart, integrity and honesty yet at the same time her loyalty and dedication.

"Ideally I would choose to marry someone I love. Maybe someday, if the contract holds out, I will come to love Atem. But regardless, I made a promise to my mother and my country and unless that fate is again decided for me I intend to keep my word," Anzu huffed proudly. Seto was impressed.

"Is there anyone in particular that came to mind when I asked that previous question?" he asked, walking around her now, slowly coming closer.

"I would want someone who respects me, loves me, and wants me for more than trophy's sake. " She gulped. Seto was toying with her! This wasn't like him. Usually he saved these semi- manipulative tricks for snobby noble children or other annoyances.

"Atem does all but the last," Seto suggested, right in front of her again. She didn't want to endure any more of his prodding.

"Seto…" she said softly but passionately, taking his hand in hers again. She playfully spun around into his arms. He caught her and they both sank softly to the carpeted ground. He wound up on one knee, she was in his harms, face buried in his shoulder as her knees gave.

"Anzu what is with you? This is no time for silliness!" Seto said sternly.

"If you're trying to ask me if I would rather marry you, the answer is yes." Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. His mouth was open partially in shock.

"R-Re-Really?" he stammered, clutching her tighter. She nodded. Then he sat her up so she might be more comfortable. He recomposed himself. It was not his nature to be caught of guard, but her bluntness was starling.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying this because the thought of being with anyone but Atem sounds better at this point?" Seto questioned. Anzu sighed.

"I don't see how I can win. I don't love Atem but I don't know if I love you that way either, Seto. We are so young and we've been friends…"

"I know Anzu, I just didn't want you simply telling me what I want to hear," Seto said.

"Well, do you want me to marry you Seto?" He gritted his teeth. She was turning the tables on him! He couldn't be angry with her though. Not with that face of hers.

"Yes, I would," he replied blatantly. She hugged him.

"I just want everything to be alright. No more fighting. I want to be happy," Anzu pleaded.

"Well, that is a large party of why father is reconsidering your arrangement with Atem. He knows you are not happy. Perhaps you would be happier with me."

"I am sure I could be, Seto. We have been the best of friends for several years now. It might be awkward at first, but I know it would be better than with Atem. He doesn't look at me like you do," she said stroking his face.

"That's because he doesn't appreciate what he has," Seto said. "Do you think your parents would approve?"

"I am not sure. I think they want me to be pleased and if I said being with you would make me happy, then yes," she responded, looking up at him. Blue eyes met blue. How badly Seto wanted to tell her that if all went accordingly, she would still be the future Queen…just _his_ queen. She hugged him again as he started to stand, preparing to leave.

"Please don't leave…" she begged softly. Seto looked down at the top of her head surprised. He didn't want to, but he had to. He had gotten what he needed to know.

"I must leave Anzu," he said, gripping her tighter as he rose and lifted them both. He could see the sadness in her face. "You are still Atem's fiancé and me being here this late puts both of us at risk. I cannot allow any harm to come to you."

She knew he was right, but she hated to part ways. Somberly she nodded and tried to smile. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave through the passageway.

"Goodnight," she said gently.

"Goodnight…" he returned. Once he was out of earshot, he continued, "_…my love_."

Anzu remained in the netting and curtain enclosed room for a moment, alone. She then wandered out onto her balcony to gaze up at the stars. Placing her hands on the railing, she closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp night air. Where was her life taking her? Two young men both of esteemed positions sought to make her their bride. With Atem, she would be queen but would not love the man to whom she was wed. With Seto, she would be happier but not as high of rank. Deciding to marry him should the contract fall through would also upset Atem. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the contract was dissolved now that Seto knew she cared for him. He would tell his father to make sure Anzu could be his. Was she a prize to be won? The thoughts made her angry. She knew Seto did not see her as an object like Atem did, but something about their conversation still bothered her. A sudden realization sank in: she was living in the palace. 8 years ago she would have never guessed this would happen to her. How blessed she had been to have been saved by her father from the invasion at Kul Elna! But how she longed for the people of her village to be set free. Her mother had told her she was never to say where she was from, as then the contract would be terminated for sure and she might be imprisoned. She gave no thought to Bakura during these thoughts. She had almost given up on ever finding him, believing that he was dead or imprisoned as a slave. Either of these fates would be the same to her; she would be in no power to free him. Plus that had been years ago. She was sure if he was alive, he was not the boy she had known. He would be 20 now, a man. Probably married with a family or embarking on dangerous adventures. She wished to know what had indeed happened to him, but dwelling on the subject left her sad and frustrated.

Suddenly a cold breeze brushed over her and caused her to bring her arms closer to her sides for warmth. She opened her eyes to gaze over the city and the Nile. The moon glimmered perfectly in the water, reminding her of her flaws. She sighed and turned to go inside for the night, when she found herself face to face with an intruder. She was paralyzed with fear and could not even cry out. The masked man had bushy white hair and carried a small dagger. He approached her cautiously, lowering his knife. Clearly he wasn't an assassin or else she'd be dead already. As he neared her, he could see the beads of sweat forming as she panicked. He was so startled to have finally found her he was speechless. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She had become a woman of exquisite appeal; no wonder the pharaoh wanted her.

"Don't worry Anzu, I'm not going to hurt you. It's been_ so_ long," he said as he reached out to embrace her. Her instincts told her to strike this stranger and run to get help, but she replayed what he had just said again in her mind. 'It's been so long?' she wondered. 'No…it couldn't be. But the same white hair and tan skin….Was it?'

"Bakura?" she asked, petrified.

He smiled and removed his mask, catching the princess in his arms as she fainted.


	10. The Reunion Part 2

**I am SO on a roll guys! PLEASE keep reading, adding, and reviewing! Tell your friends! Spread the love! I am going to come up with a juicy cliffhanger if you don't!**

**Author's Note: It is really helpful to me to write and reread this story listening to Middle Eastern themed music. It helps put it in perspective and plus it's just simply beautiful work. My picks? "Sandcastles"- Mummy Returns Soundtrack, "Desert Rose"- Sting, and obviously the entire Prince of Egypt Soundtrack, since it kinda inspired the story and is very loosely based on the Prince of Egypt ideology. If you have these songs or want to buy them, play these songs as background noise as you read. You might love it!**

**I DO NOT OWN any of the listed songs or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**

* * *

**

Resting her gently on one of her outdoor couches, Bakura smirked at his childhood friend. She had blossomed. Here she was, despite all she had endured and was set to marry a prince. And what had he become? His expression quickly faded as he thought of what all he would soon be forced to explain to her. She would want to know what he had been up to all of these years. He wouldn't lie and add to his sins.

Hoping she would awaken on her own, Bakura tried to ignore his impulse to reach out and touch her. She looked so pristine, like a doll or a statue. Though he had disturbed countless tombs and graves, how he hated to disturb her. However after waiting several minutes, he decided he had waited long enough. He entered her room seeking water and brought a dish out to where she lay, splashing her face with the liquid. She soon started to stir, wiping her eyes as she sat up. He placed a hand on her back to ease her.

"Bah!" she wailed as she shook off the water and stared at her long lost companion who was now beside her after so many years apart. "Bakura! How did you find me here?" she exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me much?" he laughed. "I snuck in. How else?"

"But how did you know I was here in the palace? Or even in the city?"

"Your father whisked you away on a white horse. Once I learned that only nobles have horses like that, my possibilities narrowed."

"My goodness. Where do we start? It's been so many years!" she said.

"Yes and you look the same as you did back then, only taller…and prettier," he said blushing slightly. "Do you still dance?" he asked earnestly. She had been a fine dancer.

"Occasionally. Atem does not let me dance usually. He says that is the job of the pleasure servants. If I do its..."

"Only for him?" answered Bakura.

She nodded.

"Well if I were a prince I don't suppose I'd want the rest of the world to have what's mine," Bakura presumed.

(**A/N: ^^^^ Dramatic IRONY!^^^^^ bwahahaha)**

"What happened there?" she asked to change the subject, pointing to his scar under his eye.

"Ah. Its nothing." He did not want to talk about the fight he had endured that had nearly cost him his life. She decided not to push the issue. She did not know his temperaments. "What I want to know, first and foremost, is how you are the future Queen of Egypt?"

She sighed. "Oh it is such a long story Bakura…"

"I have all night. I don't plan on going anywhere until you tell me everything," he said, squeezing her hand. "Summarize if you wish."

"Well, after my father took me from the village, he brought me here under a guise to be raised as his niece and receive a fitting education. During that time, the previous pharaoh became infatuated with my mother but would not marry her because he believed she had a missing husband, my supposed and nonexistent long-lost father. He adored me as well and wanted me to marry his son, Atem. We became engaged shortly before he died about 3 years ago. Then his brother, Atem's uncle, became king until-"

"-Prince Atem is old enough to rule. Yes I heard that part already today."

"From whom?" Anzu inquired.

"Mana?" Anzu made a scowl and moved on deciding to avoiding asking how he stumbled across one of the concubines Atem never chose to visit. On more than one occasion he had tried to have her removed from the position to make her simply a royal magician in training, but the Mistress of the Harem never dismissed her. He had assured Anzu on numerous occasions that he never used his harem and that it remained in existence for tradition's sake. Anzu didn't know if she believed him. She didn't want to know the truth, frankly.

"Anyway, Atem's mother Isis recently returned from banishment and my father was once her guardian. He loved her secretly and was smitten when she returned. So much so that he revealed to her that I was truly his daughter, not his niece. Isis believed this was harmless information and they told the king. Aknadin was not pleased and is currently reviewing the marriage contract." She stopped there. Bakura did not need to know yet of Seto, Amane, and so many others court dramas.

"What was the Queen banished for?" asked Bakura.

"She was sentenced to death for conspiring against the previous king's other and more prized wife, as well as their child, Atem's older half brother, Prince Ryou. He was never found," she said sorrowfully.

"I see," Bakura said regally. For some reason, hearing that name sounded oddly and indistinctly familiar. He disregarded it as nothing.

"So what has become of you?" Anzu asked. "I feared you might be dead."

"After you were taken from my grasp, I tried to survive by hiding in a well. I avoided capture and stumbled into the desert, scrounging for a living. I resorted to stealing just enough to get by. I needed food and couldn't eat. I needed clothes and couldn't sew. I guess you can figure out what my profession of choice is," he said coldly.

"So, you became a thief?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"A band of thieves took me in and I had no choice but to follow them. The group split after several years of disputes and somehow, I found myself as the leader of one of those clans. No longer were we stealing just for survival. It has become something I've nearly been consumed by. But in order to make it here to the Royal City, I needed money Anzu. I felt as though I had no other option. At first I felt ashamed, but now, I've found myself rather proud of my accomplishments," he said slyly, wiping blood from his dagger. "We have accumulated great wealth. Wealth enough for a king."

Anzu gulped. Her old friend had certainly changed, but could she blame him? Seeing the circumstances, she really couldn't, but seeing him with that bloody knife scared her. He had almost undoubtedly killed guards here in the palace tonight, making him a wanted man. He could do as he pleased with her at any moment. He was clearly not a man who lived by any laws, but he seemed to have some sense of respect for her. Was it because they had been friends or because she was now considered royalty?

"You did just come here to see me, right?" Bakura laughed at her sudden fear.

"Yes, but now that you mention it, kidnapping you would fetch a handsome reward…" he thought, placing his hand on his chin. Then he smiled to show her he wasn't serious. If there was one person in this godforsaken palace he wouldn't slaughter, it was her. For so long the royal family had been his sworn enemy for destroying his home and ripping apart his family. He came to find his old friend only to discover she was soon to marry into the family he do despised. He held back any slight feelings of resentment he felt towards her as she nervously approached him and placed her hand on top of his. He wondered why she got to be the lucky one. Why was it that he was the one dumped in the desert and left for dead, abandoned in a city full of murdering soldiers, and resorted to becoming a thief? But it wasn't her fault.

"Is something wrong then?" she sensed his unpleasant thoughts.

"You are lucky you have not seen what all I have seen in the world Anzu," he said bitterly.

"I am sorry I could not bring you with me Bakura. I thought of you for so long…."

"What bothers me the most _Princess_ is how you and your mother are the most prospering of Kul Elna refugees while the rest of your people are..._slaves_!" he spat, glancing towards the construction area near the palace where Jethro, her uncle, was slaving away.

"Saying it that way makes it seem as though I don't care! In case you haven't noticed, I am not queen yet, and only then would I be in a position of power to free them! Revealing where I come from now would do more harm than good and I cannot appear overly eager to become queen either!"

"Defensive are we?" Bakura asked, leaning closer to her, making her uncomfortable. "Your uncle is among them. I have seen him with my own eyes." Her eyes popped.

"You lie!" she gasped.

"I may steal, but I never lie! Would you like me to take you to him?"

"I-I-I couldn't. I couldn't..." she stammered. Atem would never understand or allow it, no matter what explanation she invented.

"Is it because of me that you can't go?"

"Atem wouldn't like it. I'd have to sneak out I suppose..." she thought aloud.

"Ah yes, fine conspiring we have here! You've only been around the new me for thirty minutes and already you want to run away with me!" he mocked, grinning. "Is it that bad here, darling?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. She was all he needed to be complete. Anzu was confused by his sudden affection.

"I'll have you know that I am well treated here! The King-" Anzu was interrupted by Bakura's fingers over her mouth to silence her.

"Yes, I know, I am not good enough for you, _Princess._ You'll have only a pharaoh or a priest. But tell me dear, do you know what they call me across these lands?" She shook her head no.

"The Thief King," he said menacingly. He then lifted his hands to his chest and his ring began to illuminate. His hair began to fly about as though it were in the wind as the energy rushed to the Millennium Item.

Anzu's eyes widened with anticipation as the light washed over her and left her in a dreary state. In a futile attempt for balance, she reached out for Bakura and gripped his chest, consequently grabbing the ring. As she slumped down from her upright, seated position to her side on the couch, she tugged a golden feather loose from his item. Bakura unknowingly lifted her and carried her to her bed, where he tucked her in and admired her for a moment. He hated that he had let his temper get the best of him in front of her like that. He was simply jealous, jealous that he hadn't had the luxuries she had been blessed with. More so, he was jealous he hadn't had her along side him during his trials. That would have changed everything. He would be a different man.

He hoped that he would be able to see her again before her fate was decided for the both of them. Either way, he did in fact plan on taking her as his hostage. It would be a way to get back at the royals for destroying his town and enslaving his people yet become reacquainted with Anzu at the same time. He would hope she would comply and simply go along with his plan. He would assure her she would be safe with him. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

Bakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly in an unusual display of what was left of his compassionate side. A sudden noise startled him as he heard footsteps from the next room, Anzu's music room and foyer. He dashed to the balcony and climbed over the edge, not pausing for an instant as he leapt. Still clutching the balcony's underside, he glanced down to see just exactly how far the drop was and how he should prepare himself for the fall. It was then that he gasped with shock: one of his feathers was missing from the Ring. It would not damage it, but he wanted it back nonetheless, unsure of how it might affect the Ring's effectiveness. He would have to hope Anzu had kept it in her hand so that she might return it to him.

Unfortunately she had loosened her grip as Bakura had carried her to her bed and dropped it in the patio room. It had rolled by the doorway and lay there as the catalyst for the lost prince's truth.

* * *

Atem was panicked. He had been lounging on his own balcony when he had seen a bright light emerge from below near Anzu's. He hadn't been able to see clearly in the dark with only the moon for a light, but he had thought he had seen a figure there, a manly one. If any harm were to come to Anzu, he would never forgive himself. The prince emerged through the bedroom dorm only to find his beloved safe in sweet slumber. He examined the room quietly and tried not to wake her as he searched, looking for any signs of suspicion. As he entered the patio room, the shiny golden trinket caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. As he did so, his own Millennium Puzzle seemed to act like a magnet, pulling it near.

'This must be part of a Millennium Item!' he thought to himself. 'But which one?' He had seen his own, his mother's Millennium Necklace, Aknadin's Millennium Eye, Shadi's Millennium Key, and Seto's Millennium Rod. Perhaps it was from the Millennium Ring? Yes, that had to be it! But ….that had been his half-brother's item! He had been far too young when Ryou had vanished to remember what had happened to his Ring. He would have to consult Shadi in the morning to discover its whereabouts. Surely he would know.

Atem then skimmed the balcony for the shadow he thought he saw but found nothing conclusive. Still he was worried. He returned to the hall and grabbed several guards to safeguard her balcony and foyer for the evening. Confirmed that his fiancé was safe, he headed back to his quarters.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted by several delicate female voices coming from his bed.

"Your Majesty, we're so glad you returned."

"How we missed you!"

"Come keep us warm Sire."

The prince smiled and crawled into bed.

* * *

In the morning, Seto dressed quickly and headed to his father's dining room to discuss his talk the previous night with Anzu.

"So, how did it go son?" Aknadin asked as Seto sat before him to eat breakfast.

"Well. She is in fact unhappy in the arrangement, just as I knew her to be. I sense that she does however have a warped sense of loyalty and honor to her word. She is prepared to be queen, even if it means marrying Atem. But, she said, given the choice she would chose me over him," he said confidently with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of him. "Therefore, she could keep her promise to Egypt _and_ be happier with me at her side."

"Well done then!" the regent replied, raising his glass to Seto. "Then as a reward, today I shall announce your commencement as High Priest." Seto was thrilled. All of his life he had dreamed of reaching this zenith of his profession. He would now have access and power to so much more...but then a thought came to him.

"But, if I am claimed High Priest, then won't that make me ineligible for the throne?"

"The Priest position could easily be replaced. You as king, never! It is time my side of the bloodline received some recognition!" Aknadin wailed.

"Father, are you sure this whole ordeal isn't really about you getting some sort of revenge on your brother and Atem?" Seto questioned cautiously.

"Why does it matter? You agreed to help for likewise selfish reasons! To acquire your pretty princess!" Aknadin said, forcing harsh realization to sink into his son's skin. Seto scowled. "Perhaps if you had a brother you would understand what it's like, going through the life I endured with Aknamkanon. He was always the favorite son. To our father, I was never good enough! He said I would never amount to anything! You and I together will prove him wrong, Seto!"

"Father please, I don't know if its worth turning the palace upside down…"

"For Anzu and for our honor? I would argue those are two damned good reasons!" Aknadin roared.

"But Atem has done nothing wrong other-" Seto was cut short.

"Other than being a spoiled brat! You sound like your mother. You're too much like her, always seeing the good in people, even those you despise. And she's dead now. So what does that tell you?" Aknadin snapped. Seto jolted out of his chair, sending it backwards with his anger. He stormed from the room without a word. As he was leaving, a servant ran into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Seto barked.

"Excuse me sire, I apologize. However I have a note for you," the boy said, bowing and offering his hand with the note clutched. Seto snapped the parchment and waved his hand to dismiss him.

_Seto,_

_Meet me in the small gardens at 11. Atem will be at archery practice on the opposite side of the palace. Dispose after reading._

_-Anzu_

_

* * *

_

The ink on the note for Seto Anzu had handed her servant boy had barely dried when Atem came barging into her suite.

"My Lord, she is not properly dressed!" cried Anzu's head maid and the one in charge of dressing her as he headed for her bedroom. "She is in her undergarments!"

"It matters not! I am soon to be her husband!" he replied. 'I hope...no, I will be with her no matter what my uncle says,' he thought to himself.

Anzu was indeed still in her daintily clad evening dress that was rather sheer. She seemed afraid that he was there now, standing at the doorway and nearly colliding with the servant. He watched him leave and closed the door behind him as he neared Anzu at her vanity. She clutched her chest both out of modesty and discomfort.

"Are you alright Anzu?" he asked, touching her shoulder. He could almost feel the skin for her dress was so thin. It aroused him…

"Yes, Atem I am fine, just startled that you are here so early and before I could dress. Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to seem innocent. She was not going to tell him about last night. She remembered only fragments anyhow, as Bakura's magical Ring had somehow caused her to black out.

"I saw a light from near your balcony last evening and came to check on you. You were asleep, but was everything as it should have been last night?" he pressed further. She then saw in his hand he held a small golden item. The feather! She had pulled it off of the Ring when she fainted! He must have found it when he came to check on her. She decided to play dumb.

"Yes, I went to bed at my usual time. I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago, sire," she assured him sweetly.

"So you know nothing of this?" he raised the item she had noticed. She squinted and pretended to analyze the feather.

"No. I have never seen that before," she told him.

"It was on your floor last night," he replied.

"Well I can promise you it is no jewelry of mine that I am aware of. Perhaps someone gave it to me as a gift and my maid forgot to tell me?" she suggested convincingly. "Why would that be of suspicion anyhow?"

"Anzu, I do not mean to frighten you when I say this but I believe someone was in your room last night," he said sadly. She gasped and clutched her hands to her mouth. "This belongs to a Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring. I know you have seen mine and some of the others here, but do you know of their importance?" he asked.

"They are powerful objects that allow you to duel with monsters for leisure or stakes, as well as possess people or otherwise manipulate them if the user knows how," she responded.

"Seto taught you well then. I suppose he isn't a good for nothing cousin after all then. Anyway, the Millennium Ring belonged to my half brother, but when he…died, I do not know what happened to it. I assume Shadi, your father, possesses it because I have not seen it on any other royal or guardian."

"So perhaps my father came to check on me?" Anzu offered, anything to distract Atem.

"Perhaps. I will consult Shadi and discuss the matter with you later, my sweet," he said, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her. She half-heartedly kissed back, as always.

She thought for a moment about what all Atem had said as he eyed her for an instant. He recalled that the feather was from the Millennium Ring that had belonged to his dead brother, Ryou. Bakura's Ring looked the same…but Atem had said Millennium Item only belonged to Royals! What on Earth? Maybe when Prince Ryou disappeared Bakura had stolen it or discovered it somehow? Or maybe Bakura's was a fake? He was a thief after all…

"Atem dear?" she asked as he turned his back.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a picture of the lost Prince Ryou? I have never seen what he looks like and have always wondered. Is there any resemblance?"

"I was three when he vanished, so I don't really remember. He had lighter hair than I, I do remember that much."

"Was it white?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. How did you know that?" he asked suspciously. She was too smart for her own good.

"I just assumed that to be the most extreme of lighter. How peculiar on an Egyptian," Anzu muttered quickly. Thankfully she was fast with her responses and distractions.

"His mother was Greek. I'm sure there a painting somewhere. Father had them removed when he died; he couldn't bear to see his face around the palace as it reminded of him of his...failure to keep my mother restrained. We'll look tonight, alright Anzu?" he decided. He hated thinking of his mother as a killer. He knew it was true, what all she had done to the previous Queen and she had had some part in her brother's demise, but he seldom dwelled on the issue. She had done it so he could be King and for that he was grateful for her sacrifice. Isis had also removed the subject from his memory in great detail before she was exiled all those years ago so that it would not haunt him as it might have otherwise. Only in recent years had the memories come flooding back. Seto had often given him sly ridicule for it, but had refrained since Isis's return.

"Alright," she said quietly, somewhat disappointed. This was going to bother her all day, but soon she would truthfully tell Seto all that had occurred last night.

One thing was for certain, Anzu knew that that particular feather came from Bakura's ring last evening, the one had had always had since the masked man brought six year old Bakura to them that day in the market. If her father found that the feather in question was indeed from the same ring, the authentic Millennium Item, Anzu was going to have a great deal more questions to ask.

* * *

**_It's getting good..._**

**_Oh yes my friends._**

**_Very good. =)_**


	11. The Disappearance

Atem entered Shadi's courtyard before his archery instruction, seeking out the guardian for his knowledge of the Millennium Items. Shadi was the chief guardian of all of the items and surely could offer some explanation as to why this golden feather had been in his fiancés room. He found him reading a large scroll at a nearby table.

"Good afternoon, Shadi. May I speak to you?" he asked.

"Certainly Sire. What is wrong? You look distressed," he observed, putting down his parchment and ink.

"It's this," he said, sticking out his hand to reveal the piece of the Millennium Ring. "I found it last night it Anzu's room."

Shadi took one look at gasped. He immediately then composed himself, knowing he must thoroughly plan out his response to the future pharaoh. That feather most definitely was from the Ring…Prince Ryou's Ring. Atem having found it in Anzu's room almost positively meant that he had been in the room with her. Had he returned? How was this possible? Had he found his way back to the palace? No, perhaps someone had managed to get the Ring away from him…but that was near impossible!

"I know it once belonged to my brother, but I was not sure of what happened to the Ring after his death," Atem continued. Shadi could not tell Atem or anyone else the truth: He had left the item on the prince to protect him. He had to handle this correctly.

"Yes, this is indeed from the Millennium Ring Atem. You have no cause to worry. I have retained the Ring, along with my items. ," Shadi assured him.

"Might I see the Millennium Ring then?"

Shadi's blood ran cold. The prince had called his bluff. Or perhaps he wanted to see if for some sudden longing for anything of his missing brother's.

"Certainly. I'll be right back with it," Shadi said confidently. He entered his private vault where the items were kept. Looking back to make sure the prince was not watching, he decided to set the room up to look as though it had been broken into and the Ring had been stolen. After a few minutes, Atem grew impatient and decided to check on the guardian.

"Shadi? Is everything alright?" he called into the home, entering slowly. Shadi knew he had to implore his best acting skills.

" Sire….it has been taken," he gasped.

"**GUARD****S**!" Atem cried, a swarm of soldiers soon surrounding them.

"Begin a search at once! The Millennium Ring is missing!" he commanded. "Interview all servants and ask them if they have encountered anyone or seen anything suspicious."

"Yes Sire!" they responded in unison.

"Shadi, who on Earth could steal that item and why would they have been in my fiancé's room?"

"Well, clearly whoever it was didn't want to hurt her, so there is no need to worry for her safety just yet," Shadi rationed.

"Do you think its possible that Anzu took it…borrowed it perhaps and forgot to return it?" Atem wondered.

"Yes, that is indeed a possibility Your Highness," Shadi agreed, anxious to keep him as far off the correct track as possible.

"I will go ask her right this instant," Atem scowled. He turned to leave and was met with the figure of his cousin standing in the doorway. He had been listening, but pretended he hadn't been.

"Sorry, _Your Highness_. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all Seto. I was just leaving," he said with a frown, not even bothering to care why Seto was in Shadi's home. Once the prince had left, Seto turned to Shadi.

"What brings you here?" the man asked.

"My father is to announce that I am to be declared High Priest today. I came to personally invite you to the ceremony," Seto said with a smirk. Around the corner in the hallway, Queen Isis stood listening. She had been sleeping in Shadi's room and had awoken to various dialogues. She was curious what Seto and his father were up to, knowing Aknadin to be the sort who played games. It was far too easy to spot certain traits in people when you possessed them yourself.

"How kind of you. I will of course attend. Is that all Sire?"

"Tell me Shadi, do you honestly like Prince Atem?"

"What kind of question is that? He is to be our king! It matters not!"

"Your refusal to simply say yes answers my question," Seto said smugly.

"No, Seto you misinterpret me. Atem will be a good king," Shadi replied.

"Liking a person and believing they could be a decent ruler are two distinctly different things, believe me," Seto said as he walked out of the house. After he had left, Isis came up next to Shadi, who was still confused by the conversation.

"He is up to something Shadi and I must find out what."

* * *

Seto ventured back into the palace in order to see Anzu as she asked. He had overheard Atem and Shadi discussing the Millennium Ring being stolen, something about a piece being found in her room. He would have to collect the rest of the information from her.

As he neared her hallway, he was met with a furious looking Atem emerging from Anzu's room.

"Seto! Have you seen Anzu?" he roared.

"No," Seto replied shortly.

"What are you doing near her room anyway? Your room is no where near here" Atem asked.

"The quickest route to the Temple is this way, _Sire_. But I was just coming to tell you that she isn't in her father's apartments," Seto said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for you help," Atem snickered sarcastically, pushing past his cousin to continue his search. Watching as he left and never turned back, Seto stepped slowly closer to Anzu's room. Her maid clutched his arm quickly, pulling him in.

"Hurry Sire. She is waiting for you."

Seto cautiously entered her bedroom and looked around for the girl, unable to see her anywhere. He started towards the balcony.

"Anzu?" he called out. Suddenly the wall by her dresser began to shake. He assisted her in turning it, revealing his princess. She smiled and blushed.

"You found me," she laughed. He smirked as he entered the small secret compartment and hugged her.

"Why were you hiding?" Seto asked.

"I assumed Atem had somehow discovered that I wanted to speak with you because he seemed so angry," she said.

"He is angry because he thinks you lied to him. He thinks you might have stolen the Millennium Ring and tried to hide it," Seto replied.

"What? I don't even know where they are! And wasn't that Prince Ryou's item?"

"Yes, and it seems it has been stolen. Shadi claims to have kept it after Ryou vanished. But we must be quick. Tell me what happened here last night," he demanded.

"I was visited by an intruder after you left," she began.

"Did he harm you?" Seto asked, becoming upset he had left her in harm's way.

"No, not at all. He was an old friend, actually," she smiled.

"Who?" Seto wondered.

"His name was Bakura. He was from my desert town from long ago. He had no family, so my mother and uncle took him in. He was almost like a brother to me."

"Why did he come to see you? How did he know you were here?" questioned Seto.

"He came simply to visit. How exactly he found me, I cannot say. But he did not hurt me, I promise," she assured.

"So if he were such a noble and honest guest, why did he have to sneak in?" Seto asked. Anzu thought for a moment, knowing she should be honest with him.

"After our family moved, he resorted to thievery to make a living. He knew he would never be permitted to see me properly," Anzu argued.

"So it was he who stole the Ring!" Seto exclaimed.

"No! He couldn't have!" Anzu defended.

"You just said he was a thief and the Ring is missing!" Seto said confused. It seemed to make sense enough to him.

"I know he didn't steal the Ring Seto, you have to believe me," she protested.

"Well if it were he that had in fact been here, then where DID the golden feather come from then Anzu?"

"I-I- oh this is where it gets so confusing Seto!" she cried.

"Just tell me the truth!"

"It came from him, I am sure of it. Bakura always had a Ring. I remember the day that my father took him in. He had it wrapped around his neck, on his chest. Another man tried to steal it, and it seemed to attack him. Only Bakura could seem to activate it. He saved me once with it," she recalled.

Seto listened with doubt and confusion. Anzu had to be delusional. There was no way that a petty commoner had acquired the Ring. Perhaps he had possessed a look alike, a very convincing decoy. There was no way…unless…

"What does this friend of yours look like, Anzu?" he asked.

"Bushy white hair, tan, slender and fit. He has a scar under his eye," she described. 'White hair…' Seto thought. It certainly wasn't cause enough to be certain, but Seto wanted to know more about this Bakura fellow.

* * *

That afternoon, Aknadin ordered a gathering be held in the throne room for an announcement. Various nobles and all of the royal family were to attend.

Seto nervously waited alongside his father as the people entered the room at various intervals. He watched as they noshed on delicacies and drank wine. His father's plans made him nervous.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Aknadin began. "I have a very important announcement to make."

Atem turned his attentions away from his conversation to look upon his uncle. Near him, Amane and Anzu sat watching.

"As many of you know, my son Seto has been training as a priest all of his life. He has dedicated his life to the profession and has spent countless days engulfed in his work. Now that he is of age, it his high time he received recognition for his determination."

Several began to applaud and nod in approval.

"My son is a wonderful and noble citizen. He has fine leadership abilities and a keen sense of understanding for this nation."

Atem gripped his goblet tighter. Where was Aknadin going with such talk?

"Therefore, I believe that as my son, it is only fitting…" he paused. Isis hung on his words as he spoke, as did her son. "That I declare him-"

"**YOU CAN'T!**" cried out Isis and Atem at the same time. All heads turned to stare at them. Isis was now at Atem's side, ready to defend his title and honor.

"-High Priest," concluded Aknadin with a smug grin. Several people snickered and began to whisper. Isis felt her cheeks flush and Atem simply continued to tighten his fists. He was angry with his uncle and himself. They had been made out to be fools. The Queen lowered her head for an instant in sorrow and shame, but then raised it. She was not wrong. Her brother-in-law had been deceitful and cunning, She knew he was up to more than this.

Seto couldn't help but smirk at his aunt and cousin's outbursts. He nodded to his father and began to speak.

"Thank you, Father. This has been my life's dream, to be appointed to such an honorary status. I will continue to excel in my endeavors as High Priest and will put the interests of Egypt first and foremost, as always."

"Very good then Seto. And now we celebrate!" Aknadin said with a laugh. He snapped his fingers and several servants entered with trays of food to be set out. Musicians began playing enchanting tunes and the dancers began to perform.

Seto nibbled slowly at his food, as he was continuously interrupted by aristocrats congratulating him. After several minutes, he walked over to where Atem, Anzu, and Amane were standing, socializing.

"Congratulations Seto," Anzu said. Atem glared at her.

"Thank you Anzu. I am glad you can truly attest to my abilities as a priest," he replied.

"Yes, for so long it was my dream to be a priestess," remembered Anzu.

"But now she has a much higher status to look forward to, isn't that right Anzu?" Atem asked with a pleased look. She simply smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, she does indeed," Seto returned with a likewise smug smile as he walked away. Atem was confused, but dismissed it as Seto being, well, Seto.

Isis then returned a few minutes later.

"My son, shall we go talk of your history lesson before dinner?" she asked suddenly. Amane's eyes grew wide, but she did not flee or act any more so distraught. She would not fall victim to this woman. She would NOT.

"Of course mother," Atem responded. The queen smiled with satisfaction as she looked upon the two princesses before her. Her witty eyes fell upon the one girl, the one remaining part of her former rival's legacy. Isis had seldom been in such close contact with Amane, as she assumed the girl feared her. Isis had no intentions of harming her since the princess could not in any way interfere with her son's acquisition of the throne. The Queen simply smiled at the two girls and turned to leave.

Amane exhaled deeply and Anzu lightly touched her arm.

"You did fine, Amane," Anzu assured her. She could not even imagine being able to tolerate a murderer right in front of her face. Isis was the cause of Amane's mother's death and the assumed death of her full-blooded brother. The fact that she was Atem's half-sister was all that likely kept her alive.

Anzu's attentions then turned to Seto, who smiled and looked pleased.

"Shall we go see about those paintings then, Princess?" Seto asked. She nodded and Amane looked confused.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, curious.

"Come," Seto motioned. He looked around, hoping Atem or anyone else who cared wouldn't notice him leaving with the girls. He didn't want anyone following him to see the old paintings. He also wanted to avoid drawing any more attention to him than necessary.

Seto led the group into an old corridor his servant had suggested they look first. It was dusty and dreary. Amane coughed.

"Seto, why are we in here? What are you looking for?" she asked.

"We're looking for old paintings. Anzu wants to see what your brother looked like," Seto revealed. Amane gasped.

"Really? Oh my…its been so long since I have seen them!" she said softly.

The trio came to a wall at the end of the room. It was detailed and rigid, more so than the rest of the wall. Seto began to wipe away the cob webs and dust. He then began to see more definition.

"A door!" cried Anzu. It was large and heavy, marked only by an outline, several faded decals, and a large stone imprint of a hand.

Seto pressed down on the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. The girls joined him, but to no avail. They sighed. Seto stared at the opening. He was sure this was where the paintings and other hidden keepsakes once belonging to his uncle were in this room. There had to be a way in. Suddenly, a jumble of markings caught his eye. He began to wipe away at the area and gazed upon letterings he could not read.

"It's a foreign language," Seto said. "I can't read it." Anzu and Amane gave the words a look.

"Its Greek!" Amane cried, excited.

"Can you read it?" Anzu asked hopeful.

"Of course! I might be a bit rusty…" she started. "_Behind this entrance lies the memory only blood can reveal_."

"Great," Anzu muttered, folding her arms. "I guess one of us needs to prick a finger?"

"And put it where?" wondered Seto, looking around for any type of keyhole or other area. The three royals pondered what next.

"Wait," Seto began. "Behind these walls are the memories of Ryou and your mother. Only blood can reveal! That means you Amane! You're their blood relative!"

"So are you Seto," Anzu said.

"Yes, but only through Aknamkanon. She is of closer relation! Place your hand alone on the door, in the handprint!" declared Seto.

Amane did as she was told hesitantly, gently placing her hand in the imprint. Suddenly the outline of the door turned a golden color and began to illuminate. Dust flew from the cracks, but the door was loosened with a creak. Amane pushed harder on the door, causing it to open.

Seto followed her through the passageway, not worried of any traps. If the previous king had reserved this chamber for blood relatives, he would not want any harm to come to them. They began looking through the memoirs of the former queen, as well as numerous statues and artifacts. Seto then found a box filled with toys. He had found the lost prince's belongings. He then turned to the next box and began to search its contents. He then gasped. He had found paintings.

"Over here," he muttered, waving the others to his side. The girls stood on either side of him. He pulled the first portrait out so that they could see it fully. He brushed off the dirt. Anzu strained her eyes to see the boy in the painting. Seto continued to wipe it clean.

She could make out a tan young boy with white hair, faded grey with the age and conditions of the chamber. He had not smiled as he knelt by his baby sister, who had also been drawn.

"That's me," giggled Amane with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen a picture of her brother in so long. She barely remembered him.

Anzu was in complete disbelief and shock. This boy, this prince looked just like Bakura. She strained her memory to remember in vivid detail the day the masked man brought him into the city. He had looked just like this, but here he wore regal clothing and a small crown. She pulled the picture closer, examining the prince's chest. She could see the Ring, poking out from his robed.

"How old was Prince Ryou in this painting?" asked Anzu. Seto glanced harder at it.

"I would say this had to be the last painting my uncle had done before he disappeared," Seto replied.

She gazed at the painting again, unsure of what to do or say. She was almost completely sure that she knew this person. Was her mind fooling her?

"Bakura," she whispered. Seto started at her.

"We must find him. I want to see this friend of yours, immediately," Seto demanded. Anzu turned to leave before her tears began to pour. They called after her, but she refused to listen. She barricaded herself in her room with her uncertaintity. Even if Bakura was the lost prince, what good would it do? Surely he wouldn't have enough support to become king. He knew nothing about ruling a nation. Plus he was a thief. He couldn't be a pharaoh. Could he? She stayed awake nearly the whole night thinking about what all of this meant. In the morning, she heard her servants bustling about in the living room. She ventured out into where they had been sorting laundry. Anzu glanced at her maid's clothing lying on a nearby end table. Suddenly, she had an idea.

It was crazy, but she knew she had to find Bakura on her own. Getting Seto or Atem involved would never work. He wouldn't trust them. She had to venture into the city alone to find him. She needed to talk to him. Plus, she longed to she her uncle, now that she knew he was alive. She covered her bed to make it seem as though she were still in bed and hoped no one would notice she was gone for quite some time.

The princess stepped out from her changing sheath drapped in a plain blue dress and darker blue headdress. She placed it over her head and wrapped a measily strip of pink cotton around her waist for a belt. She slipped on her plainest black slippers and grabbed a few coins from her vanity, removing most all of her jewelry. Then, once her disguise was complete, she snuck out from her room through the secret passageways. Discreetly she walked throughout the palace, which was relatively quiet and empty, for it was very early morning. She neared her fiancé's room with caution. Just as she feared, the door opened as she approached. Anzu remained calm, keeping her head down and hidden from few. Once she passed without fail, she sighed a breath of relief. Her attention was caught, however, when she heard voices. Girls' voices.

Giggling.

"That was amazing," one said.

"I know. I hope he doesn't stop asking for us once he marries. It would be such a shame," declared another.

"Did you hear that Sireana is pregnant? It must be with his child."

"It matters not. Once she is discovered, she will be kicked out. A concubine's child can never amount to anything. It simply gets you your own home to raise your bastard in."

Anzu gasped, but quickly covered her mouth and kept walking. Atem had lied to her! She had had the feeling he wasn't being honest, but it wasn't her place to say anything. Or mind, really. Atem was to be a king and kings were allowed to have concubines. She was not allowed to formally disapprove. If she were to marry him still, only her children would be heirs. Part of her didn't know why she cared. She didn't love Atem. She just didn't appreciate being lied to.

Once she made her way out of the palace, she began searching for an exit. She soon found a line longer than she expected at a nearby gate. Then she realized what the hold up with the guards was all about: she needed to present a reason to leave! She hurriedly removed the remainder of her jewelry and held it at the ready in a small satchel.

"And where are you headed missy?" a guard asked. She kept her head low.

"The princess Anzu asked me to sell these in the market," she stated.

"And why would the princess need coins when she has the pharaoh's vault at her disposal should she ask?"

"That's the thing sir. Its for a gift for the king. She would like to keep it a surprise," she said sweetly.

"Very well. Proceed," ushered the guard who seemed convinced.

Anzu stepped out from under the palace walls and into the city. That was when it hit her: she had never been here before. Alone, that is. She had no idea where to go or what to do. Deciding there was no turning back, she took a deep breath and stepped forward into the unknown.

* * *

Later that morning, Atem went to Anzu's room to see her, worried and angry that she had not met him for breakfast as he had requested.

"Where is she?" demanded the prince.

"She has not yet awoken, Sire," a maid replied.

"Is she ill?"

"We do not know Your Majesty," said the other, bowing.

"Well for Ra's sake, check on her you fools!"

"Yes sire," they said in unison, heading for the bedroom door. As usual, Atem became impatient. Just as he was prepared to storm into the chamber, the maids returned with a dreadful look of fright.

"She...she...."

"What?" thundered the prince.

"She is gone, Sire..."

He shoved passed them to examine the room and began turning over furniture. He was outraged.

"Whoever has taken my bride will pay dearly!" he roared.

"Sire, it appears as though she might have left on her own. See how the pillows are tucked here-" she was cut short by the prince. He placed a firm grip around her neck to silence her. The other gasped in shock and dispair for her friend.

"Why would she want to leave me? She is to be QUEEN! Someone KIDNAPPED HER to get to ME!" he yelled, tossing the maid on the ground.

After his rampage, he casually left and rallied his guards.

"Begin a search at once! Bring her captor to me, alive. I want to personally enjoy his demise," Atem commanded to his captain, eyeing Shadi in a nearby hallway with Isis. Iania had also just emerged from the adjacent room, a side chamber of Aknadin's quarters.

"So, you still think your daughter is safe, do you?" Atem asked.

"What do you mean sire?" Shadi asked, confused.

"Is Anzu alright?" asked Iania.

"She is missing. I have ordered a search at once."

"Oh my," Isis whispered.

"I did not think she was in danger, Your Highness," Shadi pled. "She is my child, I value her life as much as you Sire."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" You'd better hope my princess comes back alive Shadi or else!" Atem bellowed. Half the palace was awake now, trying to find the reason for the chaos. Seto listened from the second floor railing above where his cousin had been shouting. He headed directly for the stables for his steed. He would personally seek out **his **princess.

"Calm yourself my son," Isis begged, reaching for his arm. Atem did not pull away as he felt instinctive to do, but simply turned his head away from his mother. "She will be alright. Anzu has wit and charm. Surely she can interest her captor long enough for one of us to find her. She has strength, Atem."

Atem bit his lip in despair. He was furious at the thought of someone taking his woman in order to get to him. If they wanted a randsom, fine. It would be paid. Nothing was worth sparing for the sake of Anzu's life. He so desperately wanted her. She was something more than the experienced harem women he knew. She would be his and only his. Her innocence was what he craved.

Just as Atem was about to embark on his own search, a guard approached him with Mana, his least favorite concubine. He never saw Mana that way and never used her for that purpose. He had known her too long as they had been childhood companions until a certain age. Once Atem was a teenager, he learned what her title meant and he was no longer permitted to play with her anymore or see her unless it was in private in the evenings. She had come to his room a few times only to talk, but she foolishly let word of this get out to the other girls. Atem swore he would never call for her agin. She was a gifted magician and deserved better.

"My Lord, this concubine has some interesting information for you."

"Speak Mana. What have you seen?" Atem asked, hopeful.

"Two days ago, I was leaving my quarters for a breath of fresh air and a walk. I was dragged into a storage room by a strange man. He claimed he was a servant but I had never seen him before..." Mana carried on, thinking with her hand on her chin.

"What was his name?" the prince asked.

"He refused to tell me."

"Well want did he want then?" demanded Atem.

"He asked me if I knew Princess Anzu. He said they were old friends and assumed her to be a concubine, as I am. I laughed and told him if we were thinking of the same girl, then he needed to raise his standards. I told him Anzu was the princess. He couldn't have lived here as a worker and not known that. Unless he was new..."

"What did this man look like?" Atem questioned.

"He had a dark cloak and some huge golden necklace. It sort of looked magical," Mana said.

"The thief who stole the Ring!" shouted Atem. "So we are getting a clue to his appearance. Can you remember more about his identity, Mana?"

"He wore his hair pulled back I think. It was entirely white and bushy, which I thought was so weird. I'd never seen an Egyptian so tan with such pale hair," Mana recanted.

Isis's heart nearly stopped and her palms grew sweaty. This was an all too real description of the boy she had ordered to be taken away so that her son might be pharaoh. Had he come back in hopes of overthrowing Atem? But why would he ask for Anzu? How would he have known her? She was very confused. She hoped it was a coincidence.

"Then we must assume this is the perpetrator who stole not only the Millennium Ring but my fiance as well!" shouted Atem to his guards.

Shadi was also feeling immense pressure from this situation. That description of the intruder did not help relieve his already growing suspicions that the prince might have returned. He was baffled. Ryou should have had his memory wiped clean! How could this have happened? He gripped Isis's hand tightly, not knowing she too was worried for the same underlying cause.

"Shadi, will you accompany my men and I to look for your daughter?" asked Atem, headed towards the stables.

"Without a doubt, Sire," Shadi replied, nodding to him, then to Isis and Iania.

The men hurried to the stables as quickly as they could. Atem ordered the horse masters to prepare the animals for the venture. He noticed the stall where Seto's horse usually was was empty.

"Where is Seto's horse?" demanded Atem.

"He has already left, Your Majesty. I would say it was about twenty minutes ago," a stable boy remarked.

Atem growled as he mounted his horse. Seto was trying to show him up. He wanted the glory, the honor and privilege of returning Anzu to the palace. He was not about to let that happen.

"Hi-ya!" he called, kicking vigorously into the horse's side, leading the others into the city on their search.

As they traveled, they stopped peridoically to ask city folk if they knew of a parctiluar thief who fit Mana's description. After hours of no luck, they found a merchant who seemed familiar with him.

"Oh yes, I think I might know the fellow of whom you speak!" the man laughed. "White hair, yes. He comes by here nearly every day. Only stole from me once though. I nearly chopped his hand off, but the bastard wiggled away from me."

"What is his name?" Atem asked.

"Name? Psh. I don't know no names. If its names you want, I suggest checking the brothels and hookah lounges. They're the sort that might know names. Or nicknames." the man said.

Atem thanked the man with coins and turned his horse towards the pleasure districts of the city, hoping he would not find his love there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anzu had been walking along the bazaars for hours. She had heard the stomping of royal guard horses, but she had successfully evaded any suspicion. Atem nor Seto had been among that particular group and she hoped to avoid them. Her disguise hid her well. She browsed over various carts, offering fresh food or fine jewels.

After what felt like forever, she began to feel hungry. She found her way to a cart selling meat and bread, which she purchased with a few of her coins. She kept walking as she ate, taking in all of the strange city. As she gazed around, she heard shouts coming from a nearby construction area. Anzu was curious and ventured towards it. Cautiously, she snuck up to the undeveloped area along the side of a building. She hid behind the remnants of an old house as she peered over to see the working people. She was horrified as she watched elderly men being beaten and young women struggling to hold their infants as they lugged materials. She stared with her mouth agape, wondering what they could have done to deserve this punishment. There were too many to be any one person's slaves. Any one person besides the pharaoh, that is. That's when she realized: these were the Kul Elna victims. She covered her mouth in shock. Tears began to form in her eyes as she bent down to think. She couldn't believe her fellow people were out here, fighting to survive, while she had been spoiled in a palace. She narrowed her eyes in anger and darted her head up again over the piece of building. Anzu began to walk around the area, looking for any sign of her uncle or Bakura. She spent quite some time looking and found no trace of anyone she had known. Feeling defeated, she headed towards the small nearby stream to splash her face and rest.

As she neared it, she saw a few people wading and looking for fish.

"Good luck catching anything worth eating, lad. Those niblets have hardly any meat!" chuckled a man. She knew that voice. She turned to see her uncle standing over a few children.

"Jethro?" she asked cautiously.

"Who is that? Reveal yourself!" Jethron asked, not able to see her face from her headdress. She lowered it and smiled. His eyes lit up.

"Oh child!" he exclaimed, running towards her. He embraced her, so thankful Bakura had been right. "You're alive!"

"Yes, very much so uncle! Its so good to see you," she said kindly.

"My, I should be more careful. I don't want to dirty your clothes," he said, stepping back and brushing off their garments.

"Its alright! They can be washed," she dismissed.

"What material is this? Silk?" he asked, amazed as he touched the fabric. "Life has been good to you! Where did you get such finery child?"

Before she could answer, Anzu was harshly tugged backwards by a field master, a lowly guard. Her hood fell back over her head as she fell.

"And who is this here you're so acquainted with, Jethro?" asked the man.

"She is just a young woman I know-"

"I do not believe I have ever seen you before my dear. Reveal yourself!" he demanded, having turned to face her. She did not respond. She was unsure whether to reveal her identity. Suddenly the guard withdrew his sword and tucked it under her chin. "I said reveal yourself, girl!" Panicked, Jethro lurched toward her but the guard moved out of his way, sending Jethro to the ground. Anzu knew she had to act.

"And reveal myself I shall!" she declared, pulling back her hood with one hand. Her jewels and small crown were revealed. "I am Princess Anzu, future wife of our future pharaoh, Prince Atem!" she exclaimed. The look on the guard's face became grim. He flung himself on the ground to bow.

"Princess?" muttered Jethro as he began to lift himself off the ground.

"My Lady, I am so deeply sorry!" he begged. "But what are you doing out here with these worthless peasants?"

"My business is no concern of yours!" she responded. "Return to your work!" He nodded and scurried away. She had to leave before he told any other guards what had occurred here. She had been lucky this field master had not been informed of her disappearance. He had likely been left out of the information, as no one expected her to flee here.

"Anzu, you are...to be the Queen of Egypt?" Jethro breathed.

"Yes, dear uncle. And when I am, I will make sure you and the others are freed. But until then you must not speak a word of my true identity to anyone! I will save you when I can. Unless I become Queen I am useless to freeing you," she explained.

"Your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

"I must leave now, before they find me. I will see you again. Fear not!" she called as she retreated from the construction site. Jethro waved and gazed up into the afternoon sky. Thank the heavens. They finally had a shimmer of hope resting within the power of his niece.


	12. The Hope

**Sorry it has been FOREVER! I suddenly found inspiration and a little time to write another chapter! I've been working on it for a while and I'm having some issues writing out how I want the story to go from here, so please just bare with me. I know how I want it to go in my mind, but putting in words is more difficult. If anything seems off with this chapter or if anything is unclear, please forgive me!**

**Read and Review! **

**Muah!**

* * *

Anzu hurried away from the construction sight, cautiously watching for signs of any royal guards. She searched for any familiar street or landmark, but could not distinguish one vendor from another. Confusion and anxiety soon set in as she realized she did not know her way back to the palace. Still, Anzu continued to make turns and head down various passages, hoping to find something she remembered. After walking for what felt like forever, she realized she was not in the market district of the city any longer. Toothless grinning men replaced the friendly jugglers and snake charmers. Scantily clad women with veiled faces replaced the jewel crafters and joyful dancers. A hooded figure headed her way, evoking fear in the girl. She turned, only to be met with yet another unfriendly face. She turned town an ally, foolishly hoping to find help or a way out of the district. The men cornered her.

"Well, well, well, what did you bring me boys?" chuckled a third man, walking towards her from the ally. He was muscular and broad, with scars adorning his bare chest. One of his eyes was covered with a leather patch. His goons simply laughed as they pushed her towards him.

"Please, I'm sorry, I just got lost," Anzu muttered, stabilizing herself against the man's frame, then slowly backing away.

"Only one kind of woman walks these streets. You picked a bad place to get lost, hussy," the leader spat as he tore her veil away, causing the top of her dress to rip.

"No, please, I'm from the palace," she tried to explain as she desperately clutched at the material to keep herself covered. He ignored her and shoved her to the ground.

"What do you know, a royal whore boys!" The others snickered as they each grabbed an arm, placed them over her head, and held her down against the dirt. Anzu was frantic now. These men were going to rape her and she was powerless to stop them. She writhed and cried out, but her mouth was swiftly covered with a callused hand. The main thug began to remove his pants and lowered himself over Anzu's terrified body.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured as he fumbled with himself and prepared to mount her.

"Are you?" asked a new, unexpected voice. Anzu's eyes widened with hope. The confused man turned only to be met with Bakura's fist.

"Bakura!" she cried out with relief. The other two men ran at him, but he evaded both and proceeded to knock the knife out of the leader's hands. Eager to help, Anzu scrambled for the dagger. She and one of her captors fought for it, but she was able to bite him furiously on the nose and he grimaced in pain. Anzu then tossed the dagger to Bakura, who wielded it successfully on the other two men.

"Why you!" the injured assailant lunged for revenge on Anzu, clutching her frail neck in his grasp. She pounded him with her fists and aimed her kicks toward his groin, but she was unable to inflict any harm. Desperate for air, she vainly attempted to pry his fingers away from her throat. He was too strong. Suddenly, the man's expression changed and his grip loosened. He then collapsed, revealing the dagger buried deep in his back. Bakura stepped over him and consoled his distraught love.

"Are you alright Anzu?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He tightened his embrace, hoping to cease her trembles.

"You saved me…thank you," she whispered. Bakura simply stroked her hair. He was not about to let some cheap thugs take his oldest and dearest friend in such a heinous manner. She was pure, he could tell, and he intended that she stayed that way. At least for now…

"They got what was coming to them. I despise rapists," he muttered with distain. Without warning, Bakura's expression changed. He heard the rapid succession of hooves clamoring along the pathway, meaning only one thing. He grabbed her hand and started to head further into the ally, but a guard called out to them.

"You there! Stop! Turn and show yourselves!" he demanded. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he could not think of where…Bakura knew their situation was hopeless. Anzu's headdress had been torn and he had no disguise. Unless they recognized either of them, it was unlikely the pair could avoid been captured. The men would assume he had in fact kidnapped Anzu, no matter what either of them professed.

A single armed man approached and slowly, Bakura began to turn towards Anzu. His eyes met hers momentarily, and he tried to give her a sign, letting her know he would find a way out of this.

"Anzu!" the man called out, dismounting and stepping toward her cautiously. He motioned for his men to stay back and stand guard.

"Seto!" she cried as she embraced him.

"What happened? Did this man harm you?" he asked angrily as he fumbled with her torn dress.

"No Seto, he saved me!" she replied.

"Saved you? By ripping your dress?" Seto argued, skeptical.

"It wasn't him! He killed these men who attacked me!" she pointed to the bloody bodies of her attackers discarded nearby.

"Is he the one who kidnapped you?" Seto demanded, trying to get a better look at the man's face.

"Kidnapped? What? No, I ran away! Completely on my own!" she protested.

"But why?" Seto questioned. He could think of a few reasons. All of the palace drama was surely taxing on her. Perhaps she just wanted to get away, not realizing the dangers of the city. He had also wanted to see this friend of hers she had known from the desert. Perhaps that had been her intent.

"…to find him…" she muttered, turning to Bakura. Seto stepped closer to the mysterious figure. This was the man that Anzu claimed resembled his lost cousin. His heart beat faster and faster as he neared him.

"I believe thanks are in order, Sir," Seto said with a shaky voice as he looked upon Bakura. "And I have been told some interesting things concerning your past by our princess here. "

"I have no memory of my past," Bakura mumbled as he finally raised his head and his gaze to look at Seto. The priest was startled by his appearance. All of the features were the same. His white hair was unmistakable. This man was identical to the cousin he remembered. Even more disheartening was the glimmer of gold around his neck, forming the shape of the Millennium Ring.

"Ryou? It…it cannot be!" Seto exclaimed in a disbelieving whisper, overcome with emotion. He was almost certain his cousin stood before him, back from the dead.

"My name is Bakura. Or at least that's what they called me," Bakura replied, crossing his arms.

"Who?"

"The people who found me and cared for me," he responded, not wanting to give away Anzu's family just yet. He wasn't sure how close she was with this royal or why he called him Ryou. Wait, wasn't that the name of the long lost prince Anzu had mentioned before?

"And where are you from?" he demanded.

"Kul Elna, the village your king ordered to be slaughtered!" Bakura spat.

"Anzu, how did you know him if he was from Kul Elna?" Seto asked, concerned.

"A cloaked man brought him to us when I was very young. My uncle's caravan had stopped at Kul Elna for supplies and we took him in after seeing the stranger's display of the Ring's power. He stayed with us until the destruction, when my father came and rescued me. Please Seto, try and understand," she pleaded, sensing some anger from her friend.

"I don't care about where you come from Anzu, although I would like to know if you have anything else you'd care to share," he asked, trying to take in all that he'd just learned. A cloaked man brought him to Kul Elna? If this was in fact Ryou and that had been him in the village, Isis surely had something to do with it. This made it only logical that Shadi had been the one charged with such a task. He had been her guardian at the time and would have been willing to do almost anything for his love. Anything except kill an innocent child, perhaps. The same child he knew in his heart was the rightful heir to the throne of Egypt.

"No, Seto, all of my secrets are now revealed," she said as she hung her head. "I just hope we can sort all of this out somehow."

"I have no doubt in my mind you are in fact our lost prince. Your appearance, your age, your story, it all makes sense," the priest explained.

"Ha! Me, a prince?" Bakura spat.

"Please Bakura, give us a chance to investigate! You could be the rightful Pharaoh!" Anzu pleaded. The thought of her oldest friend being king was too exciting. He had been through so much, deciding his fate was mediocre and criminal when in fact he could have been destined for greatness.

"And just what do you propose we do? Welcome me back into the palace? I think your fiancé would have something to say about that," replied the thief.

Seto sighed. It would not be easy to convince Bakura of his past without talking to certain people, risking rumors. Isis and Atem would become raving lunatics if they caught wind that Ryou might still be alive.

"We will find a way to safely place you behind palace walls. There are countless items I could show you to prove…"

"Like irons and chains in a cell? I don't trust you," Bakura snarled, turning and starting to walk away. Anzu ran after him.

"Bakura wait! Please, we're trying to help you!"

"Why should I trust him, hmm? I don't know anything about him!"

"You should…because I do. And if we're right, then he is your cousin," retorted Anzu.

"Cousin?" asked Bakura blankly, somewhat startled. A true family member before his eyes? The possibility of knowing his real family never seemed in fact real. Anzu and her people had been kind to her and they were all he ever expected to consider kin. The thought of knowing a blood relative was overwhelming.

"Yes," Seto started, "my father is your father's brother. Atem is your half brother, through your father. You also have a sister."

Bakura needed time alone, time to think. Too much had happened too soon and he needed to ponder everything over. Let all of the details sink in. He took a deep breath and reassured his composure.

"Do what you must, but I will not trust to hope. Do not search for me. When the time is right, I will reappear, expecting answers," Bakura declared. He clutched Anzu's hands for a moment, kissed one softly, and then nodded his head in a discreet bow towards Seto as he walked backwards into the alley.

Seto nodded, then motioned for Anzu to climb on his horse so that he might return her to the palace.

"We need a good story for you to tell Atem," Seto decided, knowing the truth would put their plans in jeopardy.

"I could just tell him what I told the guards. I said I was a maid going out for the princess, sent out to purchase a secret gift for the king. "

"He is sure someone kidnapped you, but if you can convince him otherwise, that might be our best option," Seto replied, hoping for the best. Anzu was clever and he knew she could persuade him to believe her. Deep down, he knew that Atem would enjoy having his brother back, but not at risk of losing his claim to power. He might not even believe it was Ryou, especially with Isis at his side, corrupting his every move. She was like a poison, deadly... with the potential to wreak havoc on the kingdom if given the chance...or rather, another chance. Seto refused to let that happen. He would do whatever necessary to ensure that this dilemma was solved properly. He had to know the truth.

* * *

"ANZU!" Atem cried as he rushed towards her. He had been informed of her safe return to the palace and immediately headed home in order to see his bride and find out whose neck he needed to wring. "Where were you? Are you hurt? I will kill any man who dared harm you!"

The startled girl hugged him gently, trying to break his strong embrace. She pulled back and looked at him sweetly.

"I am fine, dear," she mustered. "I went out on my own."

"I can't believe it! Why would you do that? What could possibly drive you from this place?" Atem demanded, tossing his hand in the air, as if to draw attention to the flair and elegance of the palace. Anzu had a few answers, but she knew better than to speak her mind.

"I simply ventured out to purchase a gift for your majesty in total secrecy. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"The city is full of dangers Anzu! A princess is seldom permitted beyond the palace walls, especially without proper protection!" Atem replied sternly.

"A nation in uproar, concerned for your safety! For hours we were panicking! You must not leave without telling someone, Anzu!" said Isis, who was standing behind her son.

"I realize that now," she said with a bowed head. "It will never happen again."

"Come, I will escort you to your room," Atem said, placing an arm protectively around her. "You should rest after such an eventful day."

Anzu nodded. She was in fact exhausted. As she left the throne room, her lowered gaze spared her the pain of noticing Aknadin glaring in her direction.

* * *

The regent was not happy. His nephew's wife to be was a complete embarrassment to his family and the royal name of Egypt. She has just created a panic within the realm for no reason, but Aknadin was not sure he believed her story. She could have easily sent out a maid with instructions. Something made him feel as though there was more to the story than they had all been told. He would question Seto on how he really found her and her true intentions.

He sighed as he drank from his wine filled goblet. Anzu was such a hassle. She was beautiful yes, but there were many other lovely girls throughout the land that either Atem or Seto could easily marry. Though he despised the girl, perhaps unfairly because of her father and because of his own brother's fondness for her, he had made a promise to her mother. Iania had slept with him in hopes of helping her daughter's chances. Surely he could sympathize with a parent desperate for their child's well-being. In return, Aknadin assured her he would be fair and rational in his judgment. That did not mean he would necessarily rule in favor of the contract. He knew that Anzu didn't really want to marry Atem, but perhaps rather his own son. She wouldn't be happy with Atem, but did he want her happiness to be a priority? Perhaps with the right queen at his side, Seto would find more initiative to strive to become pharaoh. There were a series of mixed emotions surrounding his feelings toward her becoming his daughter in law as apposed to niece in law, but he supposed it wouldn't really matter. If he could at least make Seto pharaoh, then he could choose his own bride, even if that meant the Anzu, the desert rose, blossomed from such a promising pedigree. Aknadin grinned. His judgement would indeed be fair.

He was a man of his word.


	13. The Scheme

**Thank you for not losing faith in me! Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

After the conglomeration of royals and officials had disbanded from the palace hall and the mayhem surrounding Anzu's return had subsided, Seto darted off to find Amane. He wanted her help with the investigation into Bakura's past. He knew the information would be unsettling for his cousin to hear, but he felt he had little choice. Turning several corners, he headed for the covered gardens, Amane's favorite lounging area. Sure enough, he spotted her reading on several pillows near a calmly flowing fountain. There were maids fanning her with palm branches and others tending to the adorning greenery. He needed privacy to discuss this matter.

"Amane! Come, there is something you must see," he said softly, trying not to gain attention from too many servants. They liked to gossip, especially when their information fetched them handsome rewards.

"What is it Seto?" she asked, adjusting and sitting up slightly.

"Just come!" he said, forcing a smile and cheerful disposition as he reached out to help her up.

"Alright," she laughed, taking his hand. He led her into a secluded corner just outside the garden walls.

"I had to get you away. I can't have many knowing what I'm about to tell you," Seto whispered.

"Is something wrong? Tell me!" she gasped, clutching his hands.

"Evidence has emerged…suggesting…." He struggled with the words.

"Yes?"

"…that Ryou might be alive," he muttered. Amane's eyes widened and her hands moved to cover her cry. She shook her head.

"What makes you think this? How can you be sure?" she asked, full of emotion.

"There is a man, someone Anzu has known since childhood. They met in Kul Elna, before she was brought here. His story concerning how he got there is peculiar…he remembers nothing, but Anzu says a strange, cloaked man brought him to the village, around the same time your father was in Greece and your brother went missing."

"But who could the cloaked man be?" Amane wondered, leaning back against the cool stone.

"Well, I am not familiar with the specifics, but surely if Isis was involved in the plot to get rid of Ryou, I'd wager Shadi was too. He was her former guardian and protector. I'm certain she had him do her bidding," Seto rationed. He knew there was no way to ask him without raising alarm or Isis swarming them.

"My father had Isis's memory tapped before he banished her. He used the Millennium items to see inside her heart and that was how he knew she was guilty of plotting against my mother. Surely he wrote up some kind of memoir or ordered a scribe to catalog a report? We must find some kind of documentation as to what she concocted or how Father ruled in her judgment. That would be a start. I will go look this evening," Amane proposed. Seto nodded in agreement, but jumped as the sound of dishware clashing to the ground startled the pair. A clumsy maid reached for the fallen items and scurried away toward the kitchens. The priest was suspicious.

"Come," Seto beckoned, "you should return to your readings. I won't disturb you any longer."

Seto placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. He shook his head and gave her a stern look. She nodded in understanding. The palace was rampant with spies and those who would report their conversations to Isis or Aknadin. Feeling confused and eager to discover the meaning behind this, she retreated to the safety of her chambers. Later tonight, she would investigate in the hidden room where they had found Ryou's pictures. Suddenly, a thought came to her. If this suspected friend of Anzu's was in fact her brother, then he could place his hand in the door and open it! Sneaking him into the palace would be risky, but it was a foolproof method of discovering the truth! She desperately wanted to run after Seto and tell him her idea, but she knew she should not to maintain the privacy of their ordeal.

Seto turned and peered down the nearby halls, looking for anyone who might have overheard their discussion. He saw no one, but he knew they would all have to be careful regardless. He did not exactly know where this treasure hunt was heading. Even if this mystery man was Ryou, then what? He doubted that there would be enough support for him to overthrow Atem's claim to the throne, especially since he would have little knowledge of what being Pharaoh entails. He sighed, wondering how this would affect his father's endless schemes. He truly did not want to oust Atem from next in line, but simply wanted Isis put to justice once and for all, and for the chance to be reunited with the cousin that had been stolen from him. Deep down, he was sure Atem too would long for the chance to see his brother once again, but that the rivalry surrounding what would become a precarious pharaoh scenario would diminish any chance for a brotherly reunion.

* * *

"_We must find some kind of documentation as to what she concocted or how Father ruled in her judgment. That would be a start. I will go look this evening…"_

Isis pondered this sentence as she hid in a small room down the hall. She had approached the priest and the princess unintentionally on her way to her son's room, heard them talking and was curious as to their intent for talking so privately. Her maid foolishly tripped, just as she had strained to hear more, which caused them to cease. Knowing they would dare not say much else, she had darted the other way to avoid them as they went their own ways.

She wondered what could they be up to…she had not made any formal orders lately, other than a few commands regarding palace decorations, wedding preparations, and maid/servant protocol. Isis had come to the realization that soon, she would cede some power to her daughter-in-law. It was only fair that she teach her ways of ruling by allowing her some control, which would limit her own to a degree. Nevertheless, this was essential to her son's rule and happiness. He needed to have a capable queen at his side.

Knowing the orders in question were not likely to have been recent, she began to feel slightly nervous when she remembered the other detail: how Father ruled in her judgment. Surely they were discussing her and how the former Pharaoh used the Millennium Items against her to see her intentions. Could they be curious as to her orders concerning the death of the former queen? Of Ryou? She did not know what could possibly be important about that now, since they were both dead, but the thought was still not pleasing. She knew she would need to keep an eye on those two.

* * *

Across the palace, Atem impatiently crossed his arms as he waited for Anzu to join him at their midday meal. He was anxious to ask her about her gift idea and crazy attempt to roam the city. The status of the missing Millennium Ring perplexed him also. If Shadi had previously possessed it, where could it be? Atem wondered how exactly Shadi had come to have it anyway. Ryou's body was never found, so he must not have been wearing it at the time of his disappearance. This too was especially odd, seeing how he never removed his own Millennium Puzzle, so he wondered why Ryou would have been without his on the day he was lost. He fingered the golden pyramid that dangled from his neck, staring into the golden shimmer than encompassed the object. Suddenly, Anzu's reflection stared back at him, making him realize she stood behind him.

"Ah, there you are. Come, join me. I was waiting for you," he said coolly.

"Forgive my tardiness," she muttered, timidly folding her hands in her lap. She wasn't the slightest bit hungry. Dining with Atem always made her apprehensive and nervous. For several minutes, she listened to him chastise her about her adventure into the city yet again, feeling like a child.

"Has your Father mentioned any more concerning the Ring? My guards have yet to find any leads," Atem wondered, changing the subject.

"No, he has not said anything to me," she replied and continued her fidgeting.

"I am still very concerning about how a feather from it wound up in your room. If it was not in fact a thief and you have it dear, I assure you, you will not be punished," he stated.

"No, I do not have it, I promise," Anzu responded. 'Bakura has it,' she thought to herself, 'and I'm beginning to think it is in fact rightfully his.' Awkward silence then filled the room.

"My uncle is to decide on the marriage contract tonight. I am most anxiously awaiting his approval. This whole ordeal has been ridiculous," Atem exclaimed, reaching for his goblet. Anzu remained silent and slowly nibbled on a few figs and grapes before her. Her silence upset him.

"Wouldn't you agree, darling?" he demanded.

"Pardon? Oh yes, indeed," she said softly, keeping her eyes on her plate. Atem scowled. He was no fool. Anzu had been acting strange lately and more distant with him. She spoke less often and only when he asked her questions, generally. He had been getting the distinct feeling that she in fact did not want to marry him and was secretly hoping Aknadin did not approve the marriage. His gut told him Seto was scheming against him, planning to seduce Anzu and woo her away for himself. He realized he could be paranoid, but his senses and her behavior argued against any such notion of excess.

"I do not believe you are being honest with me Anzu," he said sternly. She looked up at him shyly, trying to seem as innocent as possible. "I cannot imagine why on Earth you would want to reject the opportunity before you. I have never denied you a single thing and have always tried to treat you with love and adoration."

"I am sorry if I have seemed ungrateful," she sighed.

"You have!" he screamed, making her jump. "Any other woman would be showing me a great deal more appreciation for what my family and I have done for you! You act as though I am some ignorant peasant rather than the future Pharaoh of all of Egypt! Do you know how many other women would kill to have what you have?"

"I simply do not want my life planned for me…I want to choose…"

"Oh what, your own life? You want someone to come save you from me, some magical true love? Ha!" he scoffed. "If only you would open your heart to me Anzu, you would see how much I do care for you. How can you presume you know more about what's best for you than your own mother and MY father? He wanted this marriage, remember?"

"I know this," she stammered, her eyes filling with tears. Atem now felt like a monster. He seemed to only be good at making her cry, but she was so stubborn. Anzu needed her place as the future queen and his future wife. She needed to be strong but obedient. He sighed.

"May I please be excused?" she asked. He nodded and then rose when she did. He reached for her hand to turn her towards him.

"I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me for saying what a husband must," he asked. She tried to pull away but his grasp was firm. He wasn't her husband. She couldn't stand the thought of that being true.

"It's alright," she whispered, hoping he would release her and let her leave. He turned her face towards his, embraced her, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He was angered that she did not kiss back, nor did he sense the slightest feeling from her. She did not clutch at his frame as he was doing so passionately to hers. She simply went stiff and rigid. It was like she was empty around him. He was not used to women like this and he didn't like it.

"I love you Anzu," he said sweetly, hoping hearing the words would trigger more of a response from her. Nothing. She cast her teary gaze downward, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"I'm awaiting a response, dear," he informed with a harsher tone. She shook her head. She would not say it. She would not lie to him. Perhaps he would become angry with her for being so impudent and ask Aknadin to in fact dissolve the contract.

"No? No what? You can't say you love me as well?" he cried, pushing himself away from her. He could not believe Anzu had become so galling. Who did she think she was?

"I…don't…" Anzu breathed, scared for his reaction. Sure enough, he gripped the back of her head tightly and placed his face near hers. She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip. His eyes were full of rage and embarrassment. Most women he knew flocked to him in droves, yet this one was acting too good for him. He didn't understand what made her disdain him so greatly. Whatever the reason, he would see to it that he conquered Anzu's affection, regardless of her resistance.

"Then I will make you love me," Atem spat, shoving her to the ground and then turning on his heel. Anzu slowly sat up as a maid came to assist her. She waved the girl off, as she was not injured and crept back towards her apartments, realizing her efforts had backfired. Now Atem was more determined that ever to win her rather than cast her off. She longed for Seto to find a clue, anything that could convince Bakura that he was in fact not just a simple peasant boy from the desert. As she approached her room, she noticed Amane walking towards her from the opposite direction. Anzu forced a smile, not really feeling up for a girlish chat at the moment.

"Anzu, I must speak with you," she said with urgency.

"Is everything alright Amane?" Anzu asked concerned. She motioned to her quarters and the pair entered into a small veil of privacy. Anzu closed the door behind them and made her way to her sitting room. They entered slowly enough that a shadowy figure looming in the corner had time to seek better hiding, preparing to listen to the girls' conversation.

"We must find a way to sneak this friend of yours into the palace!" Amane exclaimed.

"What? How do you know know of..."

"Have no worries. Seto told me," she said with a smile.

"Well then you must know how impossible that would be! Surely anyone who remembers what your brother looked like would be alarmed, including the Queen," Anzu noted. The mysterious figure's eyes widened from underneath Anzu's bed in the next room and became even more curious and perplexed.

"Especially the Queen," Amane emphasized. "Which is why we must be sneaky. He will need a disguise of course."

"What exactly is your plan? Why do we need him in the palace at this juncture?"

"Its simple really. Seto and I discussed finding more proof, such as evidence my father used against Isis when he discovered her true intentions toward my mother and Ryou, but I thought of something even better!"

"Tell me!"

"Remember the hidden room my father locked away all of Ryou's things in? The one only blood relatives can open?" Amane asked, seeing the realization in Anzu's eyes.

"Then if he is the prince, he could open the door!" gasped Anzu.

"Exactly!"

"As soon as I hear from him once more, I will tell him of your plan. Hopefully he will agree to go along with it," Anzu replied.

"If he is in fact my brother, I cannot imagine why he would refuse. Extraordinary courage was one of mother's most definitive traits," Amane suggested. Rather than hassle with explaining Bakura's situation to the princess, Anzu nodded. Amane stood and prepared to leave.

"I will tell Seto of this as soon as I am able," Anzu said. "We will begin devising a course of action at once." Amane thanked her and smiled as she left quietly. Anzu sank back in her chair with complete relaxation and comfort, a rare luxury she was only entitled to in total privacy. She was curious as to the whereabouts of her maids, but closed her eyes as sleep tempted her softly. Knowing her agenda for the day was complete until the ceremony, other than a likely meal request from Atem or Seto, she decided to retire and decline any invitations to rest for a while in her bed. Her eyelids fluttered open as she stood, only to see a sudden flash of black and white before her.

* * *

"UNCLE!" Atem roared, making his way to Aknadin's quarters. He had choice words for the regent concerning the marriage contract and a plan of action if things did not go his way. Several maids bowed and scurried out of his way.

"Yes Atem?" Aknadin asked, not seeming the slightest bit disgruntled by his nephew's obvious outrage. He sat back in his chair on his balcony, facing the magnificent Nile, his back to Atem.

"I insist that you ratify this marriage contract. I trust you have already done so and are simply waiting until tonight, but I felt I must inform you of my strong feelings concerning the matter," Atem demanded, rounding his chair to stand before him.

"Ah. I'd almost forgotten that ceremony is tonight, isn't it?" he laughed slightly. "Well, I must say, I'm not sure the contract is in Anzu's best interest. She does not seem happy…"

"SHE WILL BE HAPPY!" Atem cried out. "How could she not be? I am to be the king of Egypt!"

"Royal title and riches do not always equal love, Atem. Do you truly want to marry a girl who only loves your money and prestige? Wouldn't you prefer a bride who loves you?" he questioned.

"I cannot believe you are saying this. Royal marriages aren't supposed to be for love. It is the best opportunity she could ever have. I have given her everything a princess could ask for. After leaving the desert and coming here to live, she should be eager to repay me!" Atem justified.

"Indeed, she should be. But Atem, if she does not love you, then no matter what you do for her, her feelings are unlikely to change. It seems to me you simply can't stand the thought of any woman not throwing herself on you," Aknadin replied with a smirk.

Atem scowled. His uncle had nerve to call him out in such a fashion. His pride was wounded, for as much as he hated to admit it, Aknadin was partially correct. Conquering Anzu's heart was proving to be quite the challenge and it upset him. He could sense that he was not going to rule in his favor. Aknadin was still blinded by his own son's aspirations and refused to rule in favor of his nephew's happiness.

"But Uncle…" Atem started, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, that's enough Atem. Your concerns have been heard and I will consider them before giving my answer tonight. That is all," he waved, signaling for him to leave. Atem grimaced and stomped out of his presence, outraged that he was not assured of his desires. He paused by Aknadin's wine table, smirking. 'He will pay,' Atem thought to himself.

Several minutes later, Aknadin summoned for a servant to bring him a refreshment. He could not believe Atem was so hellbent on marrying this girl. Truly he did not enjoy upsetting Atem, but eventually he would see it was for the better for everyone. He sighed, as he realized his time as regent was drawing to a close. Seto would prove to be a far superior pharaoh, he knew it. Even if Atem was allowed to rule for a few years, surely his extravagance and rash thinking would make him unpopular with other officials and the populace. He would undoubtedly be overthrown or forced to abdicate the throne. Then Seto would have his chance to shine, Anzu by his side. Atem did not have the qualities necessary for a good king.

'Spoiled brat,' thought Aknadin, rolling his eyes before taking a large swig from his goblet.


End file.
